Liens du sang, Sentiments & Voyage dans le temps
by AJENA
Summary: Teddy Lupin est frustré de ne pas connaître ses parents. Eve Hayes, fouineuse, le découvre et le surprend à vouloir aller dans le passé ... elle ne le laissera pas seul. Mais choisir le 1er Mai 1998, grand jour de la bataille de Poudlard, est bien risqué.
1. Chapitre 1

_Je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! j'ai déjà écrit pas mal de chapitre donc je posterai rapidement des suites._

_Postez des Rewiews ! A bientôt !_

* * *

Dans la vie, tout n'est pas rose, tout n'est pas noir. Bien sûr, ma vie ne fait pas exception. Mes souvenirs en témoignaient. Mais si je devais revivre quelques moments de ma vie, lesquelles je choisirais ? Les moments heureux, les moments malheureux. Certains peuvent se décider très vite mais devant ce choix, ma vie défilait.

« Eve, ça va ? »

Je regardais le magnifique être qui me faisait face et avec qui je partageais beaucoup depuis ce début d'année.

* * *

« Eve ! T'es avec nous là ? »

Je déportais mon regard du paysage verdoyant qui défilait à toutes vitesses derrière les vitres alors que l'on venait juste de quitter la gare (tout n'est qu'illusion) pour regarder Anna.

« Tu disais quoi ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

- Je disais que l'on ferai mieux de laisser le compartiment à ces premières années et de rejoindre Nate et James. »

Elle s'était déjà levée et faisait voler sa valise à quelques centimètres du sol, ce qui ébahissait les trois minuscules premières années qui attendaient dans le couloir. Je la suivis, ma valise lévitant derrière moi.

Annabelle Cox était ma meilleure amie sorcière. On s'était rencontré en première année, le lendemain du banquet d'accueil alors que je n'avais encore parlé à personne. Elle était timidement venue vers moi.

« Salut, avait-elle dit

- Salut.

- J'ai remarqué hier soir qu'on était dans la même chambre. Je suis moi aussi d'origine mou … moudu, avait-elle ajouté en regardant mes vêtements moldus.

- Ah d'accord. Je ne connais personne.

- Il faut que je te présentes mon frère, alors. »

Nous étions devenue inséparables, n'osant agrandir notre cercle de connaissance. Au fil des années, Anna était restée assez petite mais avec des rondeurs bien dispersées, ses cheveux noirs devenus plus volumineux, et bizarrement, ses lèvres de plus en plus rouge sur sa peau assez pâle. Mais je soupçonnais un peu de magie là-dessous, sachant qu'elle adorait Blanche-Neige.

Elle traversa près de la moitié du train, tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour trouver un Nate ou un James dans un compartiment. Elle finit par entrer dans un où ils étaient tous les deux accompagnés de Fred et de gamins que je ne connaissais pas mais qui devait être de parenté avec ce dernier.

« Ah ba vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclama Nate.

Nathanaël était le frère jumeaux … faux jumeaux de Anna. En effet, la ressemblance était loin d'être frappante : Assez petit pour un garçon, la peau aussi pâle que sa sœur, il était blond au cheveux courts, avec des yeux verts. Lui et sa sœur étaient très proches mêmes si les tensions étaient fréquentes. Ils étaient mes deux meilleurs amis. Anna me l'avait présenté quelques heures après notre rencontre alors que lui semblait parfaitement s'être intégré.

« Nate, je te présente Eve. Elle est moudu aussi, et connait personne. Eve, voici mon frère, Nate.

- Salut, avait-on dit.

- Alors comment tu trouves Poudlac ? » M'avait-il demandé.

« Faut que je vous présente enfin ma petite sœur, » s'exclama à son tours James.

James II Potter était un brun ténébreux, coureur de jupons, ce qui faisait qu'il était le meilleur complice de Nate. D'origine sorciers, il avait été envoyé à sa première année à Serpentard, alors que toute sa famille rejoignait les rangs des Gryffondors. Fils du héro, Harry Potter, il était sûr de lui, arrogant, et jouait de sa célébrité. Le prof de potion nous avait mis à côté pendant notre premier cours, pour me punir de ne pas avoir revêtit les robes de sorciers.

« T'es une rebelle, toi ! M'avait dit James avec un grand sourire. On va bien s'entendre. Je suis James Potter.

- Moi c'est Eve Hayes. Avais-je dit impassiblement.

- Pourquoi tu ne mets pas de robes de sorciers ?

- Elles sont moches et elles grattent, » avais-je répondu innocemment ce qui l'avait fait éclaté de rire.

« Je vous présente, Lily, la benjamine, et digne de son frère, Potter, » dit solennellement James en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la gamine.

Elle était, comme la plupart des membres de sa famille, rousse, mais tirant plus vers le foncé. Elle avait des yeux verts et d'adorables tâches de rousseur sur son visage rond d'enfant. Elle nous regarda en rougissant.

« Salut, je suis Anna, s'exclama avec un sourire ravie mon amie.

- Moi c'est Eve, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix aigue.

- Lily rentre en première année, et j'espère qu'elle va suivre son maitre à Serpentards.

- Non, couina Lily ce qui fit rire les garçons du compartiment.

- T'inquiète pas, toute ta famille a été à Gryffondors, la rassura Anna

- Sauf moi, souri James avec un regard défiant.

- Oui mais toi, on n'est pas sûre que tu sois de leur famille. En plus d'être à Serpentards, tu es brun, répliquai-je.

- ça c'est pour toi, Jamie ! » S'exclama Fred.

Fred Weasley, deuxième du nom d'après le professeur Thomas qui l'avait appelé à venir près du choixpeau en première année, était, comme sa cousine, Lily, roux mais aussi, ce qui paraissait bizarre au premier abord, métisse. En effet, bien que son père soit un des Weasley de la génération précédente, sa mère était black. Il était le troisième compère de la joyeuse bande d'imbécile que formaient déjà Nate et James. Du même état d'esprit, il était le cousin de James et le colocataire de Nate. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il en pinçait pour Anna, ce qui n'était plus un secret pour personne à partir du moment où James et Nate s'en aperçurent. Mais Anna refusait toujours ses avances.

« Et toi, je suis sûre que tu es un cousin de James, Fred et … Lily, dit Anna en pointant un doigt soupçonneux vers le plus petit roux qui rougit derechef.

- euh … oui. Je suis Hugo W…

- C'est le frère de Rose, dit Fred.

- En quelle année n'y aura-t-il plus de nouveau Weasley à Poudlard ?! Me demandai-je

- Oh pas tout de suite, sachant qu'il reste Roxanne, Louis … commença James.

- Arrête le supplice, » ironisais-je.

Les Weasley était une grande famille de sorciers et leurs progénitures envahissaient Poudlard. Mais en réalité, et James le savait, j'enviais cette famille. Bien qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas forcément tous tout le temps, ils se soutenaient et le jour où Rose s'était faite agressée par une plante carnivore, l'infirmerie avait été bondée pendant plusieurs heures. Ça avait été une belle leçon de famille.

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une bande de garçons dont un qui nous souriait. Il était grand, les cheveux châtains clairs en bataille toujours impeccablement coiffés et avait les traits les plus parfaits. Son sourire façonné attirait autant le regard que ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

« Salut les filles, vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui et toi ? Dit Anna.

- ça va. Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre en robe de sorcier on va bientôt arriver. Ça va les gosses ? » Dit-il avant de partir avec sa bande de copain une fois que Lily et Hugo hochèrent la tête.

C'était Tedd Lupin, le métamorphomage qui entamait sa septième année à Poudlard. Il avait donc la faculté de changer de taille, de couleur de peau, de cheveux, de yeux, de changer sa voix et avec l'expérience avait un sens exquis du détail et pouvait imiter les démarches, tics et expressions des gens. J'avais assez souvent discuté avec lui car à la fin de ma première année, nous sympathisions. En effet, aussi curieux que beaucoup quant à mon comportement moldu (j'avais pris l'habitude de m'habiller en moldu et de garder certain accessoire moldu à Poudlard, ce qui m'avait valut les surnoms de ''cerveau-partagé'', de ''sorcière-moldu''), il s'était fait passer pour différentes personnes afin d'apprendre à me connaître sans contrepartie. Je ne me méfiais pas, innocente, et répondais aux questions que ces différents élèves me posaient quelques fois. J'avais un jours fini par découvrir la supercherie et depuis, ils nous arrivaient de nous retrouver tard le soir pour explorer Poudlard.

Le train ralentit et je me retournais vers mes amis qui avaient tous revêtus leur robe de sorciers.

« Tu ne mets pas de robe ? Me demanda Hugo alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir.

- Non, elles sont moches et elles grattent ! » Répliqua James en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Nous descendîmes du train et attendîmes James qui semblait de ne pas vouloir laisser sa petite sœur aux mains du lac. Quand il revint, il soupira et attrapa une diligence. Nous grimpâmes à l'intérieur et quelques minutes plus tard nous installâmes à la table Gryffondors, respirant la bonne humeur ambiante.

« Je vais à ma table, attendre que Lily me rejoigne, dit James avant de partir.

- Moi je vais retrouver Ophélie. Je reviens tout à l'heure. Dit Nate avant lui aussi de partir. »

Anna et moi, qui nous étions assises juste après la plupart des Weasley, fûmes mises dans l'ambiance quand les premières années rentrèrent. Ils crièrent les prénoms de leurs cousins ce qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Les premières années défilèrent sous le choixpeau. Lily fut envoyée à Gryffondors, et semblant momentanément plus sûre d'elle, elle haussa les épaules en passant devant James mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'assit à notre table. Plus tard, un petit garçon, assez grand pour un premier année, métis fut appelé du nom de Daniel Thomas.

« C'est le fils du dirlo ? Demanda Anna.

- Oui on dirait, dis-je.

- T'as vu, il a exactement la même nuance de couleur de peau que toi.

- Oui. »

En effet, j'étais moi aussi métisse claire : ma mère était blanche, et mon père surement noir. Mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. Vers mes un an, il a claqué la porte, et n'est jamais revenu. D'après ma mère, il ne supportait pas d'avoir un enfant, il trouvait que ça le vieillissait. Je n'ai donc aucun souvenirs de lui et je ne connais même pas son nom, car ma mère, furieuse de cet abandon, s'était promise de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec lui et m'avait donnée son nom de jeune fille.

Daniel Thomas fut envoyé à Gryffondors ce qui sembla satisfaire son père. Le professeur Thomas, directeur pour sa deuxième année consécutive, était un grand homme noir qui avait été nommé, pour sa jeunesse et sa tolérance envers les élèves bien qu'il reste sévère et juste. Il m'avait autorisée cette année à ouvrir un club journal.

Après que le dernier premier année, Hugo Weasley, fut envoyé à Gryffondors, le directeur se leva.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est à sa place, dans sa propre maison, je vous invite à manger et à profiter de cette soirée, avant le commencement des cours. Je rappelle que le couvre-feu est à 22h30 en semaine et 23h30 le week-end. La forêt interdite est bien sûre interdites, que ce soit de jours ou de nuit. Voilà pour le plus gros. Je vous laisse manger. Bonne appétit. »

La salle s'anima soudain au moment où des mets apparaissaient sur les tables. Nate revint nous voir et s'installa à côté de moi.

« Bon ba on hérite encore de deux morveux Weasley et du fils du dirlo ! Bonne pioche ! résuma-t-il en riant. Tiens regardez, Jamie va féliciter sa petite sœur chérie. »

En effet, James venait de se lever de la table des Serpentards. Il se dirigea vers notre table. En passant devant une bande de fille de quatrième année, il les salua et commença à leur parler avec un sourire ravageur.

« Regardez-le, ce crâneur ! S'exclama Fred

- Moi je penses qu'il a besoin d'une petite leçon, dit malicieusement Nate en sortant sa baguette.

- Oh, non ! Commencez pas ! Dit Anna.

- Siii, dirent en cœur Fred et Nate.

- Alors, faisons un truc pas méchant mais gênant, disserta Fred.

- ça y est j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Nate en pointant sa baguette sur James. _Blocklang. »_

James qui avait appuyé son genoux sur un bout de banc pour mieux se pencher sur le groupe de fille qui semblait aux bords de la crise d'hystérie, fit soudain une grimace en fermant la bouche. Il fronça les sourcils, une main sur la bouche. Les filles devant lui le regardèrent puis échangèrent un regard interrogateur. A notre table, nous avions éclaté de rire, nos voisins ayant compris firent de même mais quand on vit James tourner le regard vers nous, en une seconde on regardait tous vers la table des profs, à l'opposé.

« Bon aller, on a assez rigolé. Dit Anna, se calmant dans son fou rire mais un peu honteuse. _Finite. »_

Elle ne put refreiner une envie de regarder vers James qui se dirigeait vers eux, la rage sur le visage. Nate pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas ré-éclater de rire, le dos tourner à James qui avançait d'un pas rapide entre les tables. Quand il arriva à la hauteur du blondinet, il fourra sa main dans les quelques centimètres de cheveux de Nate, lui tira la tête en arrière et lui enfonça sa baguette dans son cou.

« On s'amuse Cox ?!

- On drague Potter ?! »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. James lâcha Nate et s'installa sur le banc à côté de lui.

« Alors mon pote, tu n'as que ça à faire que d'envoyer des sorts de premier niveau ?!

- Il fallait que je r-entraîne ma baguette !!

- C'est ça, met tout sur le dos de ta baguette, je suis sûre qu'elle n'y ait pour rien quand tu changeais une brindille en … brindille ?! » Ironisa James.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans cette bonne ambiance et je fus contente de retrouver mes amis et l'univers sorcier, même si le monde moldu ne tarderait pas à me manquer.

* * *

Voilà voilà ...

_alors ..._

_verdict ..._

_J'attends toutes critiques, même les plus dures ! _

_bisous !_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre. je suis désolé il est un peu long mais assez important et j'ai essayer de mettre des situation assez comique ... histoire que ça passe facilement !_

_Alors encore une fois j'attends vos reviews ... =D_

* * *

Je me levai et allai prendre ma douche. Il n'était que 8h et après la bienvenue aux premiers années qui avait été célébrée la veille, tout le monde dormait encore. J'en profitais pour rester assez longtemps sous la douche et pour monopoliser le miroir. D'habitude, je me dépêchais de me préparer pour ne pas avoir a subir les séances potins/beautés de Layla et Alisson, mes deux autres colocataires avec qui je n'entretenais pas d'amitiés profondes.

Je me contemplais un instant, je n'avais pas l'impression de changer, et pourtant chaque jours, mes yeux bleus, presque gris me paraissaient en plus grands contrastes avec ma peau couleur café que la veille. Mes cheveux avaient poussé, alors que je les maintenais coupé sur mes épaules dans un carré flou, ils avaient poussé durant l'été sans que je m'en aperçoivent pour arriver sur mes omoplates dans des ondulations toujours aussi floues. Cela affinait mon visage et je ne pouvais savoir si je préférais ou non.

Je ne pensais pas avoir grandi durant l'été et ma croissance s'était sans doute arrêtée pour de bon. J'étais tout de même plus grande d'une tête que Anna mais aussi plus fine, et de partout, je n'avais que peu de fesse, peu de seins. Une vraie planche à pain, ou une vraie ''patte de Botruc'' comme le dit l'expression sorcière.

Je descendis dans la salle commune où il n'y avait qu'un premier année qui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Je descendis donc encore plus bas jusqu'à la Grande Salle où il y avait très peu de monde. Je m'installai à la table des Gryffondor et me servis des croissant et des toasts. Le beurre de Cacahuète et le Nutella me manquaient déjà. A cette pensée, je souris.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne à la table des Gryffondors. Quelqu'un d'au moins sixième année, mais que bizarrement je ne connaissais pas. Par habitude, je me promis de me renseigner discrètement plus tard. Mais quand ce garçon, grand, aux cheveux longs bruns ondulés, au visage rond et boutonneux (le pauvre n'avait pas gagné à la loterie de la génétique) se tourna vers moi, je reportais mon regard sur ma tartine de beurre de chartiers pour qu'il ne devine pas que je l'avais dévisagé. Cependant, j'entendis un glissement et en levant à peine les yeux, vis que le garçon me faisait à présent face.

« Salut, dit-il avec sa voix trop grave. Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Je levai le yeux vers lui en me retenant de grimacer et en essayant de me concentrer sur ses yeux ambres.

« Et toi ?! »

J'avais pris l'habitude de ne jamais donner mon prénom en première.

« Thomas, comme le directeur, sauf que moi c'est mon prénom, rit-il d'un immonde rire du nez

- A ouais ok. »

Je ne pus cette fois refreiner mon envie de grimacer de dégoût. Il sembla s'en rendre compte, esquissa un petit sourire avant de reprendre avec un sérieux trop recherché.

« euh … juste, je te trouve mignonne, j'aurai voulu savoir si tu voulais passer la journée avec moi. »

Ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent mais je détestai tout de même ça. Faire de la peine n'étais pas dans mes projets. Mon cerveau cherchait à toute vitesse une excuse. Je savais pourtant, que le moyen le plus sûre et durable était d'être directe. Aucune excuse sous la main.

« euh … Ecoute, je veux pas être impolie mais … (il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre) je ne suis pas intéressée »

Je fuyais à présent son regard. Il semblait avoir les traits crispés et j'osais un bref regard latéral pour avoir le cœur net. Pourtant quelque chose attira soudain mes yeux. Une couleur vive. Je regardais cette fois les yeux du garçon. Ils n'étaient plus ambre comme il y a quelques minutes mais bleu turquoise. Il avait moins de bouton et faisait des grimaces étranges. Je compris en un rien de temps.

« Ted !! » Hurlai-je.

Quelques secondes plus tard, se trouvait devant moi le plus beau garçon de toute l'école, Ted Lupin.

« Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il

- Je viens juste de mettre un râteau à un mec alors même si il était complètement hideux , je m'en veux un peu.

- Tu as raison, comment tu l'as envoyé balader, ça ne se fait pas.

- Il le mérite en fin de compte ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! M'exclamai-je

- Je voulais juste te montrer que ton meilleur espion était toujours de service.

- Il faudra juste que tu améliores ta voix, et surtout surtout surtout ton rire !!

- Que nous vaut l'honneur que tu portes une robe de sorciers ?! Demanda-t-il

- Je dois aller voir le directeur pour une salle dans laquelle installer un labo photo et la rédaction du journal. Comme ce n'est pas pour une punition, la robe ne peut faire que bonne impression sur notre cher Thomas.

- Bon point, Hayes

- D'ailleurs, je devrais y aller. Il est du matin d'après mes infos. »

Je fis un clin d'œil à Tedd qui me souhaita bonne chance et demanda des nouvelles de « notre affaire ». Je sortis de la grande salle. De plus en plus d'élèves descendaient des étages ou remontaient des cachots pour aller dans la grande salle. Je continuai mon chemin, les yeux baissés pour que personne ne m'aborde. J'avais été assez de fois dans le bureau du directeur pour connaitre le chemin. Le mot de passe que je devais donner à cette gargouille par contre, il changeait tous les ans.

« Bonjours, dis-je à la gargouille immobile. Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

- Le mot de passe ? Dit la gargouille avec une voix neutre

- Vous étiez plus bavard l'année dernière.

- Oui, mais l'année dernière, j'étais si bavard que vous avez réussi à me soutirer le mot de passe et … ah non je m'emporte, maintenant, à vous je ne dis plus que : le mot de passe ?

- D'accord, comme vous voulez. Hum … peut-être le même que l'année dernière. Dumbledore ?! Hum … Dan ? Danny ? Daniel ? Thomas ? Eve ? Hayes ? Potter ? Weasley ? Obama ? Chemin de Traverse ? … rhooo. Bon ba j'vais attendre ici. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur la gargouille

- Merci pour moi.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Alors vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Pendant une demi-heure, je me tapais une discussion toute seule. La gargouille essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas répondre mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires. Soudain, la gargouille se tourna sur le côté pour faire apparaître le professeur Thomas. Il descendit de la marche et la gargouille se remit en place.

« J'ai entendu ta liste de mot de passe. Penses-tu vraiment que mon mot de passe aurait été ton nom ou ton prénom ?

- Je viens tellement souvent, que j'ai voulu tenter. Et puis en tant qu'élève préférée … ironisai-je. D'ailleurs, pour que ce soit plus facile cette année, vous ne voulez pas me donner le mot de passe ?!

- Tu es la dernière à qui je donnerai le mot de passe. Tu es bien trop fouineuse, tu serais capable de venir fouiller la nuit.

- Non, le professeur McGonagall veille, dis-je en levant un doigt vers le ciel.

- Bien allons-y. dit le directeur en avançant

- Nous ne montons pas dans votre bureau ?!

- Le professeur McGonagall te manquerait-elle ?

- Non, mais vous savez pourquoi je viens ?

- Une salle, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. » Dis-je en courant après lui qui était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il me dit que j'aurai une salle du septième étage.

« Au moins j'aurais un accès facile à votre bureau, même si il faut monter sept étages. »

Je n'avais jamais compris comment on pouvait se rendre dans le bureau du directeur par deux accès identiques mais l'un au deuxième étage et l'autre au septième (encore une illusion). Mais je pensais surtout que ça m'arrangerait d'être au septième étage, pour la Salle sur Demande qui justement était à cette étage.

Le professeur ouvrit plusieurs portes avec une énorme clef qu'il avait mise au bout de sa baguette. A la troisième porte qu'il ouvrit, il me laissa rentrer.

« Efficace cette clef, dis-je

- oui mais très rare, » me sourit le professeur Thomas

Sa façon de me dire qu'il ne fallait pas que j'essaye de me procurer cette clef. Je laissais l'idée de cette objet dans un coin de ma tête. Je regardai autour de moi, la salle que le directeur m'avait attribué. C'était une salle de classe, simple, de taille moyenne. Elle était cependant de forme ovale avec de grandes vitres tout autour (encore une illusion).

« euh … je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, professeur,

- Je suis habitué, fit-il la moue

- Mais pour développer des photos, il ne me faut pas une pièce avec plein de fenêtre.

- ça y est je suis vexé. Il y a une autre porte là-bas. Je crois que ça mène à une autre petite pièce. »

Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit une deuxième porte, plus petite. C'était en fait un placard. Il y avait de larges étagères, entreposant des livres, sur celles du haut et des accessoires de ménage sur celles du bas. Mais il était assez grand pour que j'en fasse une chambre noire.

« ça devrait aller

- Oui ou tu iras dans le labo photo commun. Je vais envoyer dans la semaine un bon de commande au chemin de Traverse pour le matériel. Voilà, bon j'ai d'autres affaires à régler ce matin. Dit le professeur Thomas en se dirigeant vers la porte. Oh, et s'il te plait Eve, essaye de passer me voir dans la semaine et pas le Dimanche matin. Aujourd'hui ça va, mais dans l'année, je dormirais encore.

- bien m'sieur. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. J'admirai la salle. Là, sur le seul mur entre deux fenêtres, je voyais déjà les photos, les sujets, les notes de tout le monde accrochés de multitudes d'épingles. Au milieu, il y aurait l'imprimerie. Et devant ses fenêtres, plusieurs machine à écrire où chacun des membres de l'équipe pourra faire ses articles. Je décidai de directement mettre en place les tables. J'en poussais plusieurs contre les murs puis en fis léviter pour qu'elles se mettent les unes sur les autres. Au bout d'un moment, je me laissais tomber sur une chaise.

Je devais aller retrouver mes amies dans la salle commune mais il fallait d'abord que je passe par la Salle sur Commande. Cette salle était une des plus belle invention magique de Poudlard … que je connaisse du moins. Elle apparaissait quand on voulait, bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment sut comment l'ouvrir. Je me mis face à la tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le follet, qui tentait d'instruire des Trolls.

« La danse est quelque chose de très subtil, ça ne s'apprend pas en un jour, grogna-t-il à un immense troll qui venait de s'étaler de tout son long en essayant une pirouette. Pfff, souffla-t-il de dépit, en se tournant vers moi. Tiens, la jeune moldu, vous voulez toujours la même chose ?

- Une salle équipé moldu, dis-je.

- Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. »

Il m'avait dit quand j'avais découvert cette salle, qu'il suffisait de lui dire ce que l'on voulait et de faire trois tours sur soi-même en y pensant très fort. Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit vrai, mais ça marchait, c'est tout ce qui importait.

« Eviter de répandre ce secret, Poudlard doit garder certain mystère … et en plus je dois m'occuper de celui là, avait-il dit avec un geste du menton vers les trolls qui se battaient. Je ne souhaite pas être constamment dérangé.

- ça reste entre nous alors. »

Je tournai 3 fois sur moi-même et regardai le mur en face. Les pierres se changeaient en bois pour laisser apparaître une porte. Je la poussai et la refermai. Un bruissement m'indiqua que de l'autre côté, elle avait repris sa forme initiale.

Je me trouvais à présent dans une pièce typique du cliché moldu pour les sorciers (j'imaginais que si la salle pensait, elle pensait comme eux). Tous les meubles étaient modernes, soit en plastique, soit en aluminium, ce qui était très rarement utilisé par les sorciers, et inexistant dans le reste du château. Je m'assis sur un des tabourets Tam-Tam dépareillé de la salle et respirai profondément. C'était le pouvoir de cette salle qui me gardait un lien avec les moldus pendant les deux mois où l'accès au monde extérieur nous était impossible. J'avais été très étonnée, de voir que par endroit l'horrible papier peint à fleur était découpé de carré, faisant place à des prises électriques. De plus en plus étonnée quand j'avais put recharger mon lecteur MP3 ou mon appareil photo numérique dessus (pour une fois, ce n'était pas qu'un maquillage). Mais l'électricité n'était pas illimité et je ne pouvais l'utiliser plus que pour recharger ces petits appareils. Impossible de garder branché un ordinateur ou une lampe dessus.

Satisfaite que la salle soit toujours à ma disposition, je la remerciai à voix haute, promettant de revenir très vite. En entrant dans la grande salle où beaucoup déjeunaient, je vis Anna, tranquillement assise devant son bol de café.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, tu viens juste de rater Nate et Fred. ils veulent voler un peu sur leurs balais, ils sont partit les chercher.

- Ok, on va les attendre dehors si tu veux.

- D'accord. »

Nous sortîmes en discutant et allâmes nous installer à l'ombre d'une multitude de tours inoccupés. C'était notre endroit : un petit peu de verdure pour être confortable, des murs pour s'adosser, vue au loin sur le lac et la forêt interdite. Mais surtout, on pouvait voir tous les élèves qui sortaient passer sans que eux ne se rendent vraiment compte que nous étions ici.

J'enlevai ma robe de sorcier (contrairement aux autres, je gardais des vêtements moldus en dessous) et l'étalait sur le sol pour m'allonger. Anna retroussa ses manches et s'allongea à son tours. Je voulais attendre que tout le monde soit ici pour parler du journal de l'école. Je sentais la peau de mes bras et de mes jambes me brûler et me demandais depuis combien de temps, j'était ici. Le soleil tapait fort, heureusement que j'avais mis une jupe et un T-shirt et surtout, ma tête à l'ombre. J'entendis soudain des rires reconnaissables entre tous et relevaient la tête pour voir arriver Nate et Fred, trois balais sur leurs épaules et derrière eux James et sa bande de potes de Serpentards.

« On t'a pris ton balai Anna, tu viens nous voir jouer Eve ? dit Nate enthousiaste.

- ça va et toi ?

- Oh le cerveau-mélé fait du cynisme dès le matin, répliqua James avec un sourire malicieux

- Oui, Potter, ça te pose un problème ? Dis-je impassible

- Bon aller viens, ça va être cool, » intervint Anna.

J'aimais beaucoup aller voir un match de Quidditch mais je savais que ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Je me levai, ramassai ma robe et on partit tous vers l'immense terrain de Quidditch.

« Un trois contre quatre ?! Demandai-je en comptant quatre balais qui dépassaient des têtes des Serpentards

- Oui mais Fred a envoyé un message à ses cousins. Annonça Nate. Y'en a bien qui va accepter de venir jouer. »

Devant nous, les Serpentards marchaient en riant, balais sur l'épaule. Quelques uns marchaient derrière eux dont des filles qui gloussaient constamment. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Arrivée au stade, je m'installais sur l'herbe sous un des cercles qui servaient de but pendant que les autres tapaient d'un pied par terre pour décoller. Je les regardai se passer la balle jusqu'à ce que une bande de rouquin entre sur le stade. Le plus roux, que je reconnue comme étant Teddy qui par habitude quand il montait sur un balai, arborait une chevelure du rouge de son équipe, rejoignit les autres dans le ciel.

Une heure plus tard, l'ambiance était à la joie. Les joueurs s'affrontaient avec humour dans un quatre contre quatre (sans batteurs ni attrapeurs) et j'avais fait le tours du terrain de long en large, de haut en bas, appareil photo en main pour prendre le meilleur cliché possible de mes amis.

Anna était particulièrement magnifique sur un balai : princesse, elle ne se tenait pas à califourchon mais en ''amazone'' comme elle disait, ses cheveux noirs volaient autour de son visage pâle, et son air était de loin visible grâce à ses lèvres rouges et ses sourcils froncés. Elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais n'avait rien à voir avec les autres joueurs : elle n'avait aucun geste brutal, elle les évitait tous avec une grâce infinie.

Nate lui aussi était poursuiveur dans l'équipe mais était plus brute que sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il était hors de question qu'un adversaire vise Anna d'un cognard, au risque qu'il s'enflamme et que sa colère lui donne la force de mettre plusieurs buts à suivre. Mais pendant les matchs amicaux comme celui-là, son activité favorite était de se pavaner et de faire des figures devant l'objectif de mon appareil photo.

« Tu l'as eu celle-là ? » cria-t-il après avoir laissé son balai partir alors qu'il restait accroché à un des anneaux.

Je lui souri pour acquiescer. Je vis de loin Tedd lancer son balai à Nate qui venait juste de lâcher le but. Il repris son vol, à quelques mères du sol, chose spectaculaire dont il était fière. Il sembla que Tedd s'énerva contre Nate qui mine de rien, repartit vers le souaffle.

Tedd était le gardien de l'équipe. Je savais qu'il aurait voulu être capitaine mais c'était un de ses amis de septième année qui avait eu le poste.

Fred, lui, avait été viré de l'équipe car, très bon joueur, mais trop impulsif et trop mauvais perdants d'après les professeurs. Ce fut une grande perte pour l'équipe.

Quand à James, il était attrapeur à Serpentard mais avait aujourd'hui endossé le rôle de Poursuiveur. Sans doute, le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard, cela n'améliorait pas son trop plein de fierté et il n'hésitait pas à nous rappeler que sa mère faisait carrière dans le Quidditch et que son père fut le plus jeune attrapeur en un siècle.

Je voulais retourner sur la pelouse du stade, quand je rencontrais le reste de la famille rousse. Victoire, était en septième année et préfète en chef. Rousse comme sa famille paternelle, elle avait des traits très fins, et dégageait une attraction magique vis à vis des garçons qui l'aurait sans hésiter nommé reine de promo dans un autre monde. Elle était très accueillante et souriante quoique imbus d'elle-même.

« Salut Victoire

- Bonjours Eve. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui. Alors tu prends encore des photos ?

- Oui toujours. Tiens voilà les garçons ! » M'exclamai-je

En effet, trois balais volaient vers l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Teddy, James, et Fred atterrirent deux marches de tribunes plus haut avant de redescendre vers nous. Je décidai de rejoindre les jumeaux qui avaient rejoint leurs affaires sur le pelouse du stade. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le ciel, tous avaient reposé pied sur terre. Les autres Serpentards avaient rejoint leurs amis dans les tribunes d'en face.

« Je vais rejoindre mes amis, en bas, annonçai-je

- J'viens avec toi, dit Teddy

- Alors change tes cheveux, tu attires tous les regards !

- C'est toi qui dit ça, alors que t'es la seule dans toute l'école à t'habiller avec ces espèces de truc.

- Viens j'vais t'apprendre le vocabulaire moldu, dis-je en le prenant par le bras et descendant des gradins. Alors, ça c'est une jupe, et ça un top. Ça c'est des guêtres. T'as compris ? Répète, ça c'est …

- une pupe ?

- Jupe !! Grondai-je

- Bon je m'en fou. »

Anna et Nate marchaient vers la sortie du stade. Quand ils nous virent, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Salut vous deux ! Dit Nate. T'as pris de bonnes photos ?!

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs faut que je vous parles. Thomas m'a donné une salle pour le journal, c'est la sept cent et quelques, je ne sais plus trop. J'vous montrerez. Il faut que j'aménage un placard à balais en chambre noir, et il passe une commande cette semaine pour nous fournir ce qu'il faut.

- Cool, dit Anna. J'ai pensé à ça, on pourrait faire une page de mode-musique-fête et tout …

- Mode, chez les sorciers ?! Ça va être court. Répliquai-je

- Ben justement, on pourrai en inventer. C'est vrai quoi ! Il suffit de leur donner des idées.

- Je ne porterai pas de tuje, grogna Tedd

- Jupe !! Re-grondai-je

- Bon, moi j'veux bien m'occuper de la page sport. Dit Nate.

- Très bien, dis-je. Sinon, essayez de trouver des sujets sympas. Je prend des photos d'un peu près tout ce que je vois mais s'il se passe quelques chose, il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de communiquer très rapidement.

- Chuuut, il y a des gens là-bas, » prévint Alceste.

En effet, à l'entrée du château, le groupe que j'avais quitté quelques minutes auparavant attendaient.

« On a pensé qu'on pouvait vous attendre, dit Victoire quand nous fûmes à leur hauteur.

- Fin, c'est Fred qui en a eu l'idée à vrai dire, on se demande pourquoi. Hein, Cox ?, dit James ce qui fit rougir mon amie. Froid au cheville, Hayes ?! Continua-t-il en regardant mes guêtres

- Oui c'est ça Potter, dis-je impassible pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu.

- J'mange avec les Poufsouffle ce midi, intervint Nate. On se retrouve ce soir à la salle commune.

- Bon allons manger aussi, il est déjà plus d'une heure. »

Notre petit groupe entra donc dans la Grande Salle et on s'installa sur la table Gryffondor où beaucoup d'élèves avaient déserté pour profiter du beau temps. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, riant des bêtises que disaient les garçons. Hugo s'avérait avoir beaucoup de répartit mais restait quand même discret. Lily et James étaient très complices. Je croisai souvent le regard de celle-ci.

« Ne t'occupes pas de cette façon ridicule qu'elle a de s'habiller, lui chuchota James assez fort pour que j'entende et avec un sourire moqueur

- C'est toi qui es ridicule Potter, sifflai-je

- Calme-toi Hayes, je rassurais ma sœur sur cette robe beaucoup trop petite que tu portes que sur tes jambes !

- C'est une jupe, dit Tedd, en me jetant un regard

- Bien joué ! » M'exclamai-je

La conversation dériva vite (et sans moi) sur le Quidditch. A la fin du repas, Anna proposa qu'on monte dans la salle commune pour laisser la famille Potter/Weasley.

« Je ne t'en ai pas encore parlée mais tu sais que j'ai fait un stage dans un journal moldu, cet été. Une fille moldu avec qui je m'entendais super bien, faisait des photos de mode, donc je suis devenue une pro de la photo. Une fois la chambre noire aménagée, j'installerai un coin de la salle pour un studio photo. On pourra se faire des séances photos comme ça.

- C'est vrai ?! Ah c'est trop cool ! »

Anna savait que je souffrais de ne pas avoir quelque chose à faire pendant leur nombreux entrainement de Quidditch, et quand, par malheur, la conversation tournait sur ce sujet, tout le monde était enthousiaste sauf moi. Elle m'avait donc promis de tout faire pour faire ce que moi j'aime avec moi cette année … c'est-à-dire, faire partie du journal et prendre des photos.

« J'ai appris que le comité des fêtes hésitait à accepter le thème ''soirée moldu'' pour Halloween, ça serait trop cool pour toi non ?

- Oui j'avoue, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être là au bal d'Halloween car pendant les vacances, j'ai plein de truc à faire. J'ai déjà prévu trois jours de camping sauvage avec des amis moldus.

- Ah d'accord, dit Anna avec une pointe de mécontentement dans la voix.

- Et sinon, tu n'as toujours pas décidé de donner sa chance à Fred cette année ?! demandai-je pour relancer la conversation, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Je sais pas, je vais voir, mais pour l'instant non. »

Elle m'envoya un des ses sourires qui avaient fait craquer tant de garçon, Fred y comprit. Nous profitâmes du beau temps des début de Septembre pour aller sur la plage du lac.

« Il fait beau, on pourrait aller se baigner ! m'exclamai-je.

- Oh, l'eau est super salle !

- Oui et ''les poissons baisent dedans'' !

- Quoi ?!

- euh … rien, une chanson moldu. Aller ça peut être drôle !

- _Retro Saltus_, » s'exclama soudain une voix derrière nous.

Instantanément, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol, et sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre, j'atterris dans le lac. Après avoir patauger quelques minutes entre sable et surface, je me remis debout, mes vêtements trempés pesaient sur mes membres. Je remis mes cheveux en arrière, m'essuyai les yeux pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Anna souriait avec un regard d'inquiétude en me demandant constamment si j'allai bien. Mais près d'elle se trouvaient James et Nate, riant à en tomber par terre.

« Espèce de crétin ! Hurlai-je. Ça va pas non ?!

- Alors elle est bonne ?! S'exclama James

- Et fait gaffe au calamar géant ! Rit Nate.

- Rrrr, rageai-je. _Levicorpus_ ! » M'exclamai-je.

James fut immédiatement élevé dans les airs, la tête en bas. Sa robe tomba sur sa tête pour laisser voir un caleçon à carreaux. Je le fis bouger jusqu'au-dessus de l'eau.

« Non ! Arrête ! Hayes ! Hurla-t-il entre deux rires

- Ok j'attends que le sang te monte à la tête, tu pourras rire pour quelque chose au moins, Potter ! » Dis-je avec malice.

James se dandina tel un ver au bout d'un hameçon mais riait toujours. Au bout d'un moment, il sortit sa baguette mais Nate fut plus rapide et annula le sort que j'avais lancée à James. Celui-ci tomba tête la première dans l'eau et se releva. Mais à notre plus grand étonnement, il se mit à nager tranquillement.

« Elle est quand même pas chaude. »

Il se releva, arrivant à côté de moi, me lança un clin d'œil. Et ce fut une ruade de sortilège que nous lançâmes ensemble à Nate. Mais celui-ci parvint à tous les éviter à l'aide du Charme du Bouclier, le sort préféré du jumeaux, qui répétait sans cesse « Il faut mieux être préparé à la défense et en connaitre un peu moins sur l'attaque » .

Cependant, James et moi ne nous dégonflâmes pas et au bout d'un moment, le sort de James parvint à atteindre sa cible. Sous le sortilège du saucisson, Nate se raidit tomba, on le fit rouler tranquillement jusqu'à l'eau, lui en sortant quelques fois la tête pour ne pas qu'il se noie. Une fois le sortilège désactivé, on s'éclaboussa un peu puis on regarda avec malice Anna toujours sur la plage qui rigolait au éclat.

« Nanaa ! Cria Nate

- Oh, non, arrêtez c'est pas drôle ! » dit-elle en reculant doucement alors que l'on levait nos baguettes.

Mais avant qu'on n'ait le temps de lancer le moindre sort, elle courut dans l'eau en criant, et tomba en avant. Elle se releva en tremblant puis vint vers nous. On se mit à s'éclabousser, en riant aux éclats, à se mettre sous l'eau, ce qui me fit boire la tasse, quand soudain …

« Je vois que l'année commence bien ! Sortez de là ! La baignade est interdite ! » S'exclama avec un regard sévère le professeur Weasley de la plage.

* * *

_Alors verdict ?! Pas trop trop soulant ... encore envie d'avoir la suite ... c'est pour bientôt !_

**_Mariwithabigwinthesky_**_ Merci pour ton (ou peut-être ta) review ! ça m'a bien fait plaisir !_


	3. Chapitre 3

Vendredi. La première semaine de cours avait eu lieu avec ses traditionnels discours pour l'année. Mais cette année, ils avaient été particulièrement agaçant et malheureusement sérieux.

En défense contre les forces du mal, Shaklebolt comme toujours l'air triste, nous avait prévenue :

« Cette année est une des plus compliquées. Le niveau est dur et il va vous falloir beaucoup d'entrainement pour être capable d'avoir une note moyenne en BUSE. Mais bon, le principal est que l'on ne traîne pas et que l'on arrive à finir le programme. »

En métamorphose, Weasley était plus tendue que nous, et se tordait les mains en disant d'un air grave :

« Vous n'aurez plus le temps de, je ne sais pas moi, voler sur vos balais ou aller trainer à Pré-au-Lard ou même de vous baigner dans le lac (je m'étais sentis visée). Vous devrez étudier, étudier et encore étudier. Je vous ai d'ailleurs fait une liste de livre à lire, à la base pour la métamorphose, mais je l'ai étendue un peu aux autres matières. »

Une liste de deux parchemins en poche, le cours de sortilège était plus détendue mais plus inquiétant quand le professeur Lovegood avait dit d'une voix rêveuse :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas méchante et ne vous apprendrai rien de bien méchant, juste la lévitation, la réparation et tout sortilège pratique de la vie. Ce ne sera qu'en cinquième année que ça se gâtera (avait-t-elle rit avant de nous regarder) euh ... vous n'êtes pas en première année c'est ça ? »

Nous étions maintenant dans le fin escalier en colimaçon qui menait en haut de la Tours Nord. J'avais hâte de commencer ce premier cours de Divination avec un nouveau Prof'.

La trappe et l'échelle qui menait à la salle était là, ouverte et descendue. Je jetai un œil à Anna qui était avec moi. Les anciens professeurs ne descendaient l'échelle que quand ils étaient prêts à commencer le cours.

« On monte ou pas ?  
- Y'a du bruit là-haut mais le cours ne peut pas être commencé, il est moins dix. Calcula Anna  
- Bon allons-y, »

Elle monta à l'échelle et je la suivie. Quand ma tête passa la trappe, je regardais autour de moi.

La classe avait complètement changée. La moitié du toit était ouvert et vitré sur le ciel à cette heure nuageux mais lumineux. Sur les murs, des étagères entassaient des boules de cristal d'une part et des tasses d'autre part. Le milieu de la pièce ressemblait à un amphithéâtre inversé : ce n'était pas l'intérieur d'un cercle, mais l'extérieur. J'allai m'installer près d'Alceste, en haut des tribunes. Sur le haut cône, de la fumée tournait dans une immense boule de cristal. J'admirai le nouveau décor, beaucoup plus design, lumineux, et moins vieillot.

« Bonjours à tous » dit soudain une tête qui apparut par la trappe.

Je remarquai que tout les élèves étaient rentrés et installés, intrigués par ce nouveau décors. Je regardais le prof qui à présent épousseté sa longue robe. Il était pas très vieux, la cinquantaine, grand et imposant. Il avait des cheveux courts et grisonnants qui s'allongeaient en une barbe impériale. Cela lui donnait un air d'empereur Byzantin et son accent assez prononcé me confirma qu'il n'était pas d'origine Britannique.

« Bon alors je me présente. Je suis le professeur Babylamus, et je vous enseignerai cette année la voyance ... ou comme vous l'appelez ici, la divination. J'ai un peu près compris comment vous fonctionnez et que à la fin de l'année, vous passerez votre premier examen. Désolé, je viens de l'école de Durmstrang. Bref, cette année, l'apprentissage se basera en priorité dans le subconscient ou plus précisément, la lecture des rêves. C'est une tâche difficile pour ceux qui ne se souvienne pas de leurs rêves, mais il est essentiel de savoir lire les rêves pour pouvoir aider les autres. Mais pour le cours, un problème se pose. Je sais que beaucoup tricheront, inventeront des rêves, mais ça c'est votre problème. Pour vous apprendre, il me faudrait des exemples. C'est à ça que sert la boule de cristal géante. Elle retransmettra ce que je vois, ou ce que vous voulez montrer. Pas de panique, jamais je ne vous obligerez à montrer un rêve. Ce sera sur le compte du bon-vouloir ... »

Il parla longtemps, mais je buvais ses paroles. Je faisais souvent des rêves et essayai toujours de trouver le lien avec le présent, sans rien en savoir. Je pourrai maintenant le faire plus sérieusement.

Quand il eu finit son discours, il nous demanda d'écrire sur une feuille la fréquence de nos rêves, si ils représentaient des personnes connues ou inconnues, si ils était effrayant, si ils montraient des moments vécus dans le passé ou dans le futur et tant d'autres questions.

Deux heures plus tard, nous descendions l'échelle. Nate se moquait du cours, Fred imitai le prof et Anna était rêveuse. Il était 16h et nous avions finis les cours pour la semaine. Nate proposa comme à son habitude d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch mais un petit hibou le coupa dans son argumentation. Il se posa sur mon épaule, et l'air fatigué, rentra sa tête dans son pelage. Je me figeai (les hiboux et moi, ça faisait deux), et Anna enleva délicatement le mot accroché à sa patte.

« C'est un mot de Thomas, il a reçu l'imprimerie et les autres matos pour le journal. C'est dans la salle. On y va ? » dis-je.

Nate grogna un peu, mais nous suivis et Fred décida discrètement de nous faire faux bond. Le proviseur était en pleine discussion avec Barnabas qui semblait dépité.

« Oui, ne désespérez pas mon vieux, vous avez le temps, il vous reste normalement plusieurs siècle. »

Nos pas attirèrent son regard et il coupa court à sa conversation.

« Bon Barnabas, je dois y aller. On est d'accord, vous me prévenez quand y'a du nouveau dans notre affaire, dit-il un peu plus bas, mais j'entendis quand même. Bonjour les jeunes, vous allez bien ?  
- Bien et vous, professeur ?  
- Bien. Bon je vais te donner la clef, Eve, évite de la perdre parce ...  
- La clef magique ? Demandai-je intéressée  
- Non la clef normal, ne cherche pas à avoir la clef-pass, il n'y en a qu'un exemplaire que je garde sur moi. Dit Thomas en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Alors voilà, c'est dans ces cartons. Je vous laisse ranger. »

Il me tendit la clef, et fit demi-tours en nous saluant. On resta planté là puis on s'activa à tout ranger. On déballa les outils du bout de nos baguettes, chacun assis dans un coin de la salle quand on frappa à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne. Derrière la porte se tenait Ophélie, la copine de Nate. Petite, brune à frange, elle souria timidement.

« euh ... Salut, Nate m'a dit qu'il était ici. »

Je me tournai vers Nate. J'acceptai qu'il ne veuille pas beaucoup s'engager pour le Pourdlard'Mag mais qu'il invite n'importe qui ... même si je n'avais rien contre Ophélie.

« Oui, oui il est là. Nate ! Ophélie est là !  
- A oui, entre entre, dit-il.  
- euh ... ba en fait, on a finit de ranger, on va peut-être partir non ? Demandai-je  
- Tu ne voulais pas aménager la chambre noire ? Intervint Anna.  
- Hé ben voilà, on peut rester, » dit Nate en entrainant sa copine à l'intérieur.

Ils s'assirent sur une table et commencèrent à se câliner et à s'embrasser. Anna se tourna vers moi, le nez froncé en signe de dégout et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas voir son frère avec une autre fille et que en plus, elle ne trouvais pas Ophélie digne de lui.

« Elle a beau être fun et gentille, elle est superficielle et bête » répétait-elle.

J'essayai de la convaincre en disant que nous aussi nous étions superficielle mais au fond, je n'aimais pas trop non plus voir Nate et Ophélie ensemble. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Nate passait moins de temps avec nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Cependant, je fis plus de bruit et mis moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour aménager le labo photo. A la fin, nous sortîmes enfin. Je fermai avec soin la salle alors que Nate et Ophélie s'éloignait.

« rhaaa, ça m'énerve ! râla Anna. Regarde, il est avec elle et nous on n'existe plus !  
- Hé ben dis-toi au moins que il l'aime vraiment, essayai-je de la convaincre.  
- Mais j'en ai rien à faire moi qu'il l'aime. La question, c'est est-ce que ELLE elle l'aime ? J'ai une super idée ! Dit soudain Anna en se tournant vers moi. Ecoute, j'ai une mission pour toi, tu vas espionner Ophélie pour savoir ce qu'elle éprouve pour Nate.  
- Tu parles d'une mission, » me moquai-je.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande salle alors qu'il n'était que 18h. Je m'assis sur un banc et James arriva à côté de moi. Anna continuait à débiter des plans plus fous les uns que les autres, quand des septième année arrivèrent.

« Salut, dit Ted  
- A Ted, parfait, tu vas pouvoir aider Eve.  
- euh ... ok, pourquoi ?  
- Il faut que vous enquêtiez sur Ophélie pour savoir ses sentiments »

Ted me jeta un regard interrogateur et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il me sourit de son sourire de Ken, dont aucune fille ne résistait. La salle se remplissait de plus en plus et Teddy vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le repas fut servi et nous mangions tranquillement. Quand un sujet fut assez lancé pour que tout le monde s'y intéresse, j'en profitais pour parler à Ted.

« J'ai une mission plus intéressante, dis-je  
- Je vais quand même rendre le service à Anna mais dit toujours  
- Il faut trouver le mot de passe du directeur, il nous sera utile dans l'année. Ensuite il a demandé quelque chose à Barnabas, la tapisserie du 7ème étage, tout à l'heure. Je veux savoir ce que c'est.  
- C'est vrai que c'est plus attrayant. On s'y met ce soir ?  
- hum ... ça me tente bien mais J'ai une heure de colle de 19 à 20. Alors après.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Dit-il tout bas, pas le moins étonné.  
- Me suis baignée dans le lac. » répétai-je avec un sourire espiègle.

En effet, après nous avoir ordonnés de sortir de l'eau, Le professeur Weasley nous avait fait traverser tout le château, trempé jusqu'au os, pour finir dans son bureau. Elle voulait nous mettre une heure de colle chaque jours mais James, son neveux, l'avait soudoyé avec tact.

« Tata Hermy, c'est rien. D'ailleurs, c'est écrit nulle part que c'est interdit de se baigner ! avait-il dit avec un regard suppliant.  
- James ! Ça parait tellement évident, avait-elle dit sèchement.  
- Ba on savait pas, et me dis pas que toi, tonton Ron, et papa n'avez jamais fait un saut dans le lac. »

Après un léger sourire qui semblait lui avoir échapper, elle avait soupiré et ne nous avait donné qu'une heure.

Heureusement, l'heure de colle passa rapidement. On devait juste ne pas parler, et faire nos premiers devoirs sous l'œil sévère du professeur.

« Bon on monte, dit Anna une fois revenue dans la salle commune.  
- euh ... je veux juste ... (je regardais vers Ted)  
- Oh, je vois, dit Anna avec un sourire. Bon courage. »

Elle se leva et monta les escaliers qui montaient au dortoir avec un sourire. Je remettrai les points sur les i le lendemain. Ted était encore avec un ami, Victoire et une de ses amis. J'ouvris le livre de sur mes genoux et baissai la tête pour faire semblant de lire. En vérité, j'écoutai leur conversation.

« Bon il faudrait peut-être qu'on monte, » proposa la fille que je ne connaissais pas.

Elle semblait lassée mais les autres ne semblait pas vouloir monter.

« Monte j'arrive dans quelques minutes, dit Victoire à son amie.  
- Ok, bonne nuit les gars.  
- Moi aussi je vais y aller, Teddy, tu viens ou ... bref j'y vais, » dit l'ami de Teddy.

Il ne restait plus que moi et Ted et Victoire dans la salle. Je me recroquevillai le plus silencieusement possible dans ma chaise. Victoire ne semblait pas savoir que j'étais là. Ted et elle sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, mais avait rompu plusieurs fois, et personne ne savait vraiment jamais où ils en étaient. En tout cas, personne n'osait jeter son dévolu ni sur Victoire, ni sur Ted. Après tout, quel couple parfait, ils formaient, du sang de Vélane circulait dans ses veines à elle, la rendant naturellement belle et attirante et lui, métamorphomage, choisissait les traits les plus beaux des hommes.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Demanda Ted  
- Et toi ? Riposta-t-elle avec charme  
- J'vais y aller ... maintenant. »

Je l'entendis s'étirer, saluer tendrement Victoire et monter les escaliers à pas lourd. Victoire dut se lever aussi et je hochai la tête pour faire une lectrice plus convaincante.

« Tu ne vas pas te coucher, Eve ? Demanda-t-elle en passant près de ma table.  
- Quoi ? Parus-je étonnée. Oh ... euh ... non, je ne suis pas fatiguée et je veux lire ce livre. Je risque de réveiller mes camarades de chambre là-haut.  
- Ah, d'accord. Bonne nuit. Dit-elle en levant le nez  
- Bonne nuit. »

Elle monta les escaliers. Elle avait beau être adorable et belle, elle avait aussi tendance à être orgueilleuse et trop sûre d'elle. Je fermai le livre et me levai. Je me postai droite devant la cheminée, attendant un signe de Ted. J'entendis bientôt ses pas traverser la salle et l'étoffe de sa robe frôler les meubles. Je me retournai.

« Alors comment veux-tu découvrir le mot de passe du directeur ? Ou ce qu'il a demandé à Barnabas ? Ou découvrir les sentiments de Ophélie ?  
- On ne va pas régler tout ça ce soir ? J'suis fatiguée moi. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien. Bref, on commence par quoi ?  
- Le plus important, le mot de passe du dirlo. Comment on peut le trouver ?  
- On ne peut pas compter sur la gargouille cette année, il a dût lui lancer un sort pour qu'elle se taise. Rien put lui en tirer.  
- Bon, et si je me transforme en un prof' et que je fasse semblant de ne plus savoir le mot de passe ? Demanda Tedd  
- Non, ça ne marchera pas, il se méfie trop de toi depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec lui-même.  
- Ouais c'est vrai.  
- Je pensais à un truc plus compliqué, comme enquêter sur lui, sur sa famille. Après-tout, qu'est-ce que son mot de passe peut être d'autre ? Y'a une semaine, j'ai essayé Dan, Daniel, Thomas, Eve Hayes ... euh ... Obama ... celui de l'année dernière, Dumbledore...  
- Tu as proposé ton nom ?  
- Oui, j'ai tenté.  
- Pourquoi Bamako ? C'est de là qu'il vient ?  
- Bamako ? ... a non Obama ! Ben il est noir et important. C'est une longue histoire, ajoutai-je devant le regard incrédule de Ted. Bref, rien ne marche.  
- Et si, on enquêtait dans son passé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a choisit Dumbledore, l'année dernière ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard quand il y était. Il est mort dans sa sixième année.  
- Et celui d'avant avant c'était ... Tournois. Il faut qu'on trouve le lien entre les deux.  
- Avec seulement deux mot de passe, il y aura trop de lien.  
- Il faut qu'on trouve ceux d'avant. Il est arrivé dans ma première année. et celui de son bureau à cette époque était Seamus.  
- Ok, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve le lien. »

Je baillai. Cela me prendrai la tête, mais j'adorais les énigmes et je chercherai jusqu'à trouver.

« Pour le reste, c'est quoi l'histoire avec Barnabas ?  
- je sais pas, il discutait avec lui et quand il nous a entendus arriver, il a dit à Barnabas de le prévenir pour leur affaire.  
- Leur affaire ?  
- Ouai, mais je vais essayer de faire parler les trolls, ou même Barnabas. Il est assez bavard. Dis-je en baillant  
- Tu veux aller te coucher c'est ça ?  
- J'suis crevé, désolé.  
- Pas grave, aller vas te coucher. On se voit demain ?  
- Oui, merci pour tout. »

Je me levai, lui fit la bise et montai les escaliers.


	4. Chapitre 4

Tout en croquant dans une tartine de pain, je faisais mine d'être intéressée par les tableaux sorciers. C'était aujourd'hui que j'avais décidé de découvrir ce que Thomas et Barnabas cachaient

« Est-ce que les personnages dans les tableaux peuvent se déplacer à leur guise ?  
- Oui en quelques sortes d'après ce que j'ai compris, dit James. Je ne suis pas un pro à propos de ça mais il peuvent aller d'un tableau à l'autre en longeant les murs. Ils ne peuvent pas traverser un couloir pour aller dans un tableau face à eux. Par contre, ils peuvent aller dans un tableau qui les représente ailleurs.  
- Ok merci. »

Faisant mine d'aller dans la salle du journal, je traversais de plus en plus souvent le couloir du septième étage. Pourtant à chaque fois que j'y passais, Barnabas apprenait tranquillement la danse aux trolls ou semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, désespéré de ses vains efforts.

Ted qui était à quelques places de moi, sembla entendre la conversation car il vint se placer à côté de moi.

« Il faudrait engager la conversation avec Barnabas, tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler à ce tableau, me dit-il  
- Moi souvent quand je passe devant lui.  
- Tu parles à tout les tableau devant lequel tu passes ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton moqueur  
- Non, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de lui parler pour all... »

La Salle sur Demande, mais bien sûr. Je me demandais comment je n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. D'après les petits tours que j'avais fait autour des autres club, il n'y avait rien de dangereux ou à savoir absolument sur eux. Le journal était par contre nouveau. Le directeur avait donc put demander à Barnabas, quelque chose soit en rapport avec nous (Thomas se méfiait de nous, après-tout) soit sur la Salle sur Demande. Cela réduisait le résultat.

« Tu comptes la finir, ta phrase ? me demanda Teddy  
- hin ? ... euh ...  
- Ah au fait vous avez avancé dans la mission ? S'exclama soudain Anna, profitant que son frère soit à la table des Poufsouffle.  
- euh ... j'ai pas ... commençai-je  
- Oui, j'me suis fait passer pour le plus beau gosse de sa maison, je lui ai fait des avances et ... rien. »

Soudain un nuée de plume entra dans la salle, et dans un bruit quotidien tel les cloches d'une église dans un village moldu, des hiboux et chouettes se posèrent devant leurs destinataires. Plus par habitude que par pur crainte, je fermai les yeux avec une grimace et rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules. Quand je me détendis, je vis James détacher de la pattes d'un grand hiboux gris la gazette du sorcier. Anna, elle, me tendit une petit paquet de lettre qu'elle venait de détacher d'une minuscule chouette.

« Tiens t'as du courrier, dit-elle sur le ton de l'étonnement pour savoir qui m'écrivait.  
- Déjà ? ... J'ai dit à mes amis et mes cousins et ma mère qu'ils pouvaient m'écrire quand ils le souhaitaient. Mais je ne pensais pas en avoir tout de suite. »

Je pris les lettres, il y en avait trois : une de ma cousine que je décidai de lire plus tard, une de ma mère et, celle que j'attendais le plus, une de Ethan. Je l'ouvrai en déchirant l'enveloppe et me mis à lire la lettre avec un petit sourire.

_Salut Eve ! =D  
C'est chiant que tu n'aies pas MSN ou Facebook, je me connectes toujours en espérant te parler mais j'oublie que tu ne peux plus. Je me demande comment toi tu peux supporter ça. Au moins, ça prouve que les jeunes ne sont quand même pas accro aux portables, si toi tu t'en passes, tout le monde peux s'en passer ! Mdr ! Bref, j'espère que ta rentrée se passe bien. Moi ça va, je me suis fait plein de nouveaux amis mais je t'avoue que rentrer à l'université, c'est pas facile. Mais bon je suis dans la même classe que Alex. D'ailleurs elle t'embrasse, et t'écrira bientôt. Autre chose, je connais par cœur « les amoureux des banc public » car elle me la fait écouter tous les jours. Et c'est sa sonnerie. On pense à toi comme ça. Fin , ça veut pas dire qu'on ait besoin de ça pour penser à toi ! XD. Ça fait bizarre d'écrire des smiley. Quelle horeur ! Fait une pétition pour avoir une connexion internet dans ton école ou quelques chose d'autres je sais pas moi. Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup.  
J'ai une prof de Français, je ne t'explique pas. Une grosse folle qui s'habille à la mode ... des années 60 ! Lol ! Elle hurle des truc dans les cours, nous fait faire du théâtre ... bref t'adorerais mais c'est pas mon kiffe.  
Dans l'enveloppe, tu trouveras un grigri comme dit Alex, on l'a choisit tout les deux (mais on n'a pas partagé le prix =S ). Il y a aussi une photo de nous trois cet été. Tu pourras l'accrocher à ton immense collection.  
J't'embrasse. Vivement les vacances.  
Je te kiffe, grosse =D._

Ethan. 

Je posais la lettre devant moi et ouvris l'enveloppe. Au fond, se trouvait un petit bracelet avec des perles aux tons argentés et bleutés. Je l'enfilais à mon poignet et le tournait devant moi pour l'admirer. Je pris aussi la photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir l'équipe de stagiaire que nous avions été dans le journal local pendant deux mois. Pendant que Alex, une rousse pulpeuse et moi nous bations pour un magasine people, Ethan faisait le beau à côté.

« C'est qui cet Ethan ? Demanda James avec une grimace en regardant la lettre  
- hin ? ... euh ...  
- Ethan Ethan ? Le Ethan ? S'enflamma Anna en arrachant la lettre des mains de James.  
- Mais Ethan qui ? S'impatienta Fred  
- Mais Ethan son copain ! » Criait à présent Anna.

Anna était la seule à savoir quelques bribes de mes activités moldu car elle était dans ma chambre et en plus d'origine moldu. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse autant s'enthousiasmer pour moi. Je me ratatinais maintenant sur ma chaise, tous nos voisins nous regardant et pour une fois pas à cause de ma tenue.

« Hum ... rend-moi ça. Dis-je en prenant la lettre de leur mains. Et techniquement ce n'est plus mon copain.  
- Mais quand tu dis copain, tu veux dire petit-ami ? dit soudain Nate derrière moi.  
- Nate ! ... Pour une fois j'aurai préféré que tu restes avec Ophélie, gromelai-je.  
- On doit aller en cours. Bon et réponds ! Petit-ami ? »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de la grande salle pour aller à notre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le temps était ensoleillé mais il y avait une légère brise. Les mains dans les poches de ma légère veste, je sentais le papier glacé de la photo sous mes doigts. J'étais heureuse que Ethan m'ait écrie. Il me manquait beaucoup. J'avais passé 2 mois, 24h/24 avec lui. Nous trois (avec Alex, une grande folle) étions hébergé juste au-dessus de la rédaction du journal, dans des studios, mais nous dormions toujours dans la chambre d'Alex car elle avait un lit double, mangions dans la mienne (je cuisinais) et entreposions notre bazar dans la chambre de Ethan.

Les autres avaient continué à parler de ça, Anna leur racontant ce qu'elle savait.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Demanda Nate  
- Parce que on ne se verrai tous les trois mois et on voulait pas. Je suppose qu'il sort encore avec Alex, si ils sont dans la même classe. Dis-je plus pour moi même que pour les autres.  
- Comment ça encore ? Demanda-t-il  
- Hum ... disons que ... Ethan sortait avec Alex et moi en même temps ... pendant les vacances... Fin c'est compliqué. »

Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je savais que les sorciers étaient bien plus coincés que les moldus. Tout n'était que vieilles traditions dans ce monde et ça ne m'aurai pas étonnée que Fred m'annonce qu'il était mariée par arrangement depuis ses 5 ans.

« Tu t'es faits un plan à trois ? S'exclama Nate avec des yeux pleins d'admiration.  
- Non ! Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité ! » M'indignai-je.

Nate fit une mine déçue qui me fit éclater de rire, alors que Anna et Fred semblait ne rien comprendre et même ne pas vouloir comprendre. Décidément, ce qui aurait fait remplir une copie double de dissertation sur un plan à trois par un garçon moldu, pouvait choquer le plus dévergondé des sorciers.

Nate, lui, en tant que sorciers d'origine moldu, ne lâcha plus le sujet de conversation, et finit par se disputer avec sa sœur qui ne supportait pas ses mots. Moi je les trouvais très marrants et ne pouvais m'empêcher de pouffer (Ethan, Alex et Nate s'entendraient surement très bien). Le midi, je décidai de laisser les jumeaux pour aller à la bibliothèque où je pourrais répondre tranquillement à Ethan.

Assis seul à une table, Tedd semblait plongé dans son livre. Je lui demandai si je pouvais m'asseoir et il acquiesça en levant à peine les yeux. Je m'assis et sortis la lettre, une plume et un parchemin pour écrire les mots que j'avais retourné les mots dans ma tête toute la matinée, pour ne pas lui dévoiler mon secret tout en lui racontant le plus gros.

_Ethan Chou ! _(c'était le surnom qu'on lui donnait pour se foutre de lui)  
_Si tu savais comme tu me manques, à moi aussi. Et Alex aussi bien sûr. Nos tripes à trois ne seront jamais les mêmes et j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas encore remplacé ! ^^ sachez que moi, jamais je ne vous remplacerez. J'ai retrouvé mes amis dans mon école et ça m'a fait du bien mais ça n'a rien à voir avec vous ! (__et ils ne sauraient jamais à quel point__) J'vais accroché votre photo au-dessus de mon lit ! Hihi !  
En tout cas je suis trop contente. J'ai vraiment été nommé à la rédaction du journal et mon appareil photo s'en rend compte !_

« T'as l'air passionnée. Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? demanda Tedd qui avait levé la tête de son livre  
- J'écris une lettre pour un ami. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ?  
- euh ... je lisais ce livre sur la seconde guerre, c'est-ce qu'on étudie en dernière année.  
- Ben ça a l'air passionnant en te voyant. »

Je remarquai soudain quelque chose de bizarre et dévisageai Teddy. Il n'avait pas sorti une de ses répliques cinglantes et paraissait soucieux.

« ça va ? Demandai-je  
- ça va. »

Il déglutit difficilement et se leva pour aller ranger son livre. Je me repenchai sur mon parchemin mais ne parvint pas à me concentrer. Teddy revint et se rassit face à moi.

« Tu ne vas pas manger ? Demandai-je  
- J'ai mangé à 11h30, j'ai finit les cours à 11h. Et toi ?  
- J'ai pas faim et je suis venus ici pour écrire cette lettre »

Tedd pris d'un geste vif la lettre d'Ethan que j'avais posé à côté de moi et malgré mes efforts pour la reprendre il la lu. De toute façon il ne comprendrai pas tout. Je me repenchai donc sur ma lettre.

_Le principale n'a pas fait de difficulté et à même était gentil. Avec moi ? Tu te rend compte ?_

« Je comprend rien ! C'est quoi meusn' ? demanda Teddy  
- Meusn ? Ah MSN, c'est un site où tu peux parler avec tes amis en direct et à distance. »

Teddy fit une grimace d'incompréhension et reprit sa lecture.

_Bref ... pour la connexion internet, j'essaie d'y remédier mais ça n'a pas l'air faisable pour l'instant. Au vacance d'Halloween, promit je me connecte tous les jours. Et on sortira à Londres aussi n'est-ce pas ? Je dois absolument ..._

« C'est quoi les amoureux des bancs publics ?  
- Une chanson.  
- Oui d'accord mais chante !  
- Non, j'veux bien au pire t'écrire les paroles. »

Je pris une bout de feuille qui trainait et me mit à écrire en abrégé le refrain.

_Les amoureux qui s'bécote sur les bancs publics, banc publics, banc public, en s'foutant pas mal du regard oblique des passants honnêtes  
Les amoureux ...  
En se disant des je t'aime pathétique, ont des p'tites gueules bien sympathique_.

« C'est mignon, dit Teddy  
- C'est le B.A.-BA de la chanson française  
- Hum ... Et je te ... kiffes ? Ça veut dire quoi ?  
- C'est une sorte de « Je t'aime » que dise les jeunes moldus. Fin en fait, c'est Alex qui dit ça, on se fout de sa gueule. »

Teddy haussa brièvement les sourcils puis me retendit la lettre.

« Alors c'est ton petit copain ?  
- Plus maintenant. Nous étions ensemble pendant les vacances mais on a cassé.  
- Mais il te dit qu'il t'aime.  
- Bien sûr ... disons que on s'aime comme des amis mais un peu plus quand même. Les moldus disent beaucoup plus je t'aime à leur proche que les sorciers. Cet été, je l'ai écrit dans mes lettre à Anna ... elle a dut être choqué parce qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait que de l'amitié pour moi. » Dis-je en explosant de rire.

Tedd sourit quelques secondes puis reprit son air de la journée, qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il me dit qu'il allait se reposer avant de retourner en cours et je le regardai partir. Son état me peinait : lui qui d'habitude était si souriant et qui avait tant de répartit, avait semblé perdre la force de sourire. D'une pulsion, je rangeai mes affaires et me précipitais derrière lui.

« Teddy attends !  
- Chuut ! » Gronda la bibliothécaire.

Ted se tourna vers moi, m'attendit et nous sortîmes ensemble de la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air triste et ailleurs.  
- euh ... rien.  
- Ok ... Viens, je voudrais te montrer un truc. Je pense avoir découvert le mystère Barnabas. »

Sur ce, je l'emmenais au septième étage.


	5. Chapitre 5

Un peu près au milieu du couloir, je me mis face à la tapisserie de Barnabas.

« Barnabas ... souffla Tedd. Tu as résolu le mystère ?  
- Je pense que je l'ai toujours connue. »

Malgré l'heure, Barnabas dormait dans le coin de tableau alors que les trolls se donnait des coups sur la tête en riant, ne nous ayant pas remarqué. Est-ce que je pourrais ouvrir la salle si il dort ?

« Ecoute, il y a une salle cachée ici, une salle moldu. Ça va paraître ridicule mais il faut que tu dises -Je veux une salle pour moldu- et fasses trois tours sur toi-même. Mais il faut vraiment que tu le veuilles alors penses-y très fort. »

Je fis trois tours sur moi-même et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ted le fit à son tours. Je regardai le mur en face de la tapisserie et enfin la porte apparue. J'entrai, suivie de Ted qui m'avait reprise par les épaules. Quand j'eus refermée la porte, je le vis regarder autour de lui ébahit.

« Voilà ma pièce ! Je viens là quand il y a trop de magie qui émane de moi. Alors tu ...  
- Alors c'est là que tu te réfugies ? T'as vraiment des goût bizarre. »

Il hésita un instant puis s'assit sur un des divans en cuir rouge de forme design. Il s'allongea.

« Une salle Moldu à Poudlard ? Jamais entendu parler.  
- Parce que en fait, c'est pas vraiment une salle moldu. D'après Barnabas, on l'appelle la Salle sur Demande. »

Je m'étais assise sur un des tabourets tam-tam. Teddy s'était redressé brusquement en me regardant.

« La salle sur demande ? ... c'est ... c'est donc là.  
- Tu connais ?  
- Oui c'est ... J'en ai déjà entendu parlé. » Dit-il de sa voix mystérieuse.

Il s'était avancé lentement vers les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. Des tableaux immobiles. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait. Il me cachait véritablement quelque chose.

« Tu es sûr que ça va Teddy ? D'habitude, tu es plus ... dynamique et ... rieur, dis-je en cherchant les meilleurs mots.  
- Oui, oui. C'est juste mes ... travailler sur la seconde Guerre ... ça va aller. »

Seulement, quinze jours après, rien n'avait l'air d'aller mieux « chez » Teddy. Sa tignasse devenait terne et de grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Je le croisais pensif dans le couloir, nous remarquant à peine, et quand James lui sortait une de ses vannes, il souriait péniblement. Si la seconde Guerre était bien la cause de ce comportement, alors il fallait que je sache pourquoi. Je savais seulement que Harry Potter, le père de James, avait tué Voldemort, un mage noir, pendant une grande bataille qui avait eu lieu ici, à Poudlard. N'osant en demander d'avantage à James, j'avais été emprunter « La Seconde Guerre » écrit par Hermione Granger Weasley en collaboration avec Ronald Weasley, et Harry Potter. Le livre était intéressant et très passionnant, cependant, en le parcourant rapidement, rien n'avait un lien avec Ted.

Ce vendredi soir là sentait l'excitation, le stress et la joie. En effet, le lendemain devait se jouer le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui se voyait affronter les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles.

Dans la salle commune, un petite soirée d'encouragement avait été organisée. Un verre de bièraubeurre dans les mains, nous discutions entre chaque irruption d'élèves qui souhaitaient bonne chance aux jumeaux. Je jetai des regards fréquents à Ted qui étaient entouré de ses amis et collé à Victoire. Je profitais d'un moment où elle alla chercher des verres pour aller le voir.

« Faudrait que tu sois un peu plus souriant pour tes supporters, » lançai-je

D'un regard cinglant, il se tourna vers moi et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eve ?  
- Ben , j'veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas, mais je sens que ça sera pas possible alors j'voudrais au moins t'encourager ... pour demain.  
- T'es une fouineuse.  
- Mais toi aussi. D'habitude on s'entraide, ou j'arrive à trouver mais là c'est le flou total.  
- Tu sais pas lire ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu as pris le livre sur la seconde guerre à la bibliothèque, non ?  
- Oui mais ...  
- Alors non, tu ne sais pas lire. Sinon t'aurais compris.  
- Mais ...  
- Eve ! Tu viens voir le match demain, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama hystérique Victoire qui était revenue.  
- Oui bien sûre, je dois prendre des photos. Bon j'retourne auprès des jumeaux. Bon courage Ted.  
- Merci, » répondit celui-ci avec un regard mi-ennuyé mi-défiant.

Je retournais auprès de mes amis dont Fred qui rageait toujours.

« Prof' de bouse ! Grogna-t-il, poings serrés. Je pourrais tuer pour jouer !  
- Oui mais tu pourrais tuer pour gagner alors quitte à tuer ... ironisai-je.  
- Oh ça va Hayes !  
- Hayes ? Freddy, arrête de trainer avec Jamie ! Cinglai-je  
- Arrête de le chercher, Eve, » dit Nate avec un sourire en coin.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis bien longtemps, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Au moment d'éteindre ma bougie froide, j'apperçue « Seconde Guerre » qui attendait patiemment sur ma table de chevet. Je le pris et à l'aide de ma baguette allumée, commença à le lire plus en détails.

Quand la lumière du soleil pointa le bout de son nez dans la chambre, je soupirai. J'avais luttée toute la nuit pour ne pas céder au sommeil. Rien ne m'avait paru avoir un rapport proche avec Tedd sinon que le livre avait été écrit par son oncle, Harry Potter et par Hermione Weasley et son mari, Ronald. Je n'avais put lire que la première partie de la bataille quand Anna sur le lit d'à côté ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu es déjà réveillée ? Grommela-t-elle  
- Oui, j'arrivai plus à dormir, mentis-je.  
- Tu veux prendre la douche, ou j'y vais en première ?  
- Reste un peu au lit, j'vais y al...  
- Oh, c'est le jour du match. J'y vais ! Tu m'attends avant de descendre, hin ?»

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà dans la salle de bain. Je décidai de me lever. Un doigt coincé dans les pages, je les fis défilé jusqu'à ce que le livre se ferme. Pourtant dans les dernières pages, quelque chose me frappa : Il y avait là une immense liste de nom. Je parcourais brièvement les remerciements, puis m'intéressai plus aux membres de l'Ordre du phénix qui avait été un groupe secret de défense. Je fus soudain frappé par un nom.

Lupin, Remus, (1960-1998).

Le père de Ted sans aucun doute. Et qui donc avait dût mourir en se défendant. Tout s'expliquait. Je savais par bouche à oreille que Ted avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, car ses deux parents étaient morts. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de sa mère et le titre de la liste indiquait que les personnes étaient mis par nom de naissance. Mais si Potter était l'oncle de Ted c'était que sa mère était une née Potter ou Weasley. Il y a avait deux Potter dans la liste et je fus décontenancé.

Potter, Harry (1980).  
Potter, James (1960-1981)

Je compris après un temps de stupéfaction qu'il ne s'agissait pas du James qui était à Serpentard mais de son grand-père de qui il avait hérité le prénom. J'allai à la fin de l'alphabet pour trouver la liste des Weasley.

Weasley, Arthur (1949)  
Weasley, Charles (1972)  
Weasley, Fred (1978-1998)  
Weasley, George (1978)  
Weasley, Ginevra (1981)  
Weasley, Perceval (1976)  
Weasley, Ronald (1980)  
Weasley, William (1970)

La fatigue mélangée à ces dates me donnèrent mal à la tête. Je décidai d'arrêter mais mis quand même le livre dans mon sac. Je préparai mes affaires et allai prendre ma douche quand Anna revint. Je la retrouvais un quart d'heure plus tard dans la salle commune où elle était entourée de Fred et Nate.

« Pas trop tôt, grommela ce dernier  
- Hé ben, t'es d'une humeur massacrante, y'a un match aujourd'hui ? » Ironisai-je.

Sans plus qu'un regard dédaigneux, on alla dans la grande salle. Mais par reflex, avant d'entrer, Fred et moi nous plaçâmes derrière les jumeaux, histoire de ne pas trop se faire voir. En effet, à peine passé la porte, que des cris d'encouragement à l'adresse des jumeaux fusèrent de la table des Gryffondors où on s'assit.

Deux heures plus tard, j'attendais dans les gradins que l'équipe sorte des vestiaires. Le temps n'était pas au beau fixe et une légère pluie tombait. C'était bien pour mes amis que je restais là. L'appareil photo en main, l'œil aux aguets, j'écoutai distraitement les conversations autour de moi.

« Tu vas voir quelle allure a Teddy sur un balai, il est fabuleux, disait Victoire devant moi  
- Je sais, dit Lily, je l'ai déjà souvent vu au Terrier. »

Tous les Weasley et les Potter se tenaient devant moi, près à acclamer leur cousin. Cousin ... je me rendis soudain compte que pour moi il avait été comme évident que Ted fasse partie de la famille Weasley mais en fait, c'était impossible sinon il ne sortirait pas avec Victoire.

Soudain une exclamation envahit le stade et je regardais en direction des vestiaires. Des éclats rouge et jaune sortaient et se précipitai au centre du terrain. De l'autre côté, un nuage bleu et marron prenait le même chemin.

Le match commença. Je distinguais parfaitement Tedd qui avait arboré sa chevelure rouge, devant les buts. Il les défendit parfaitement bien, au risque à plusieurs reprises de tomber de son balaie. Devant moi, Victoire poussait de nombreux cris inquiets ou enthousiastes en suivant les faits et gestes de son petit-copain. Les jumeaux eux, se passait le souaffle avec grâce et technique. Anna évitait les cognards tendis que Nate pestait sur ceux qui les envoyaient.

Mais les deux équipes restaient proche dans le résultat. Les Gryffondors avaient 10 point de retard et tous les regards ne suivaient plus que les attrapeurs. Soudain la robe rouge et jaune qui faisait de large cercles au dessus du terrain vira vers les buts et une seconde plus tard, la main qui en dépassait brandissait une petite balle en or.

Les supporters arrivèrent telle une vague dans la salle commune. Je n'avais pas attendu contrairement à eux, l'équipe à la sortie des vestiaires : une étapes que j'avais de nombreuse fois testé mais trop fouleuse à mon goût. J'étais au contraire remontée très vite à la Salle Commune pour installer mon appareil photo et prendre les meilleurs clichés possible de l'équipe portée par les Gryffondors.

Quand la foule se calma un peu et s'éparpilla, je pus enfin aller voir les jumeaux qui trinquaient à leur victoire.

« Bien joué. Dis-je  
- c'est fou comme ça t'inspire ! Soupira Nate  
- Bien sûr, ça me fait plaisir mais ce n'est pas non plus la plus belle victoire.  
- Laisse-la Nate, tu sais bien que madame n'aime pas le sport, » ria Anna

L'après-midi fut agréable. Mais je repensais à Teddy et à l'histoire de son père. Je le cherchai des yeux mais impossible de le trouver.

« Vous savez où est Ted ? Demandai-je  
- Non, il n'est pas rentré avec nous, il a dit qu'il devait faire un truc dehors.  
- Ok merci. »

Je décidais d'aller le chercher. Je retournais chercher ma veste dans ma chambre et mis aussi des guêtres et une écharpe. Je redescendis. Dans le Hall, je croisai James.

« Hayes. Tu ne fêtes pas ta victoire ?  
- Ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est celle de l'équipe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? Demandai-je  
- Rien. J'allai dans les cachots. Bon ba à plus tard  
- Attend, Potter, tu ne sais pas où est Tedd ?  
- Tedd ... euh ... il ... il veut être seul.  
- Ah ... ok, dis-je en m'éloignant.  
- Il n'est pas avec Victoire, si c'est-ce que tu veux savoir, dit James avec un énorme sourire.  
- euh ... non ... mais merci.  
- Bon Eve... Ecoute, va le voir, il est à la pointe Nord du lac. Dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ais dit. »

Et il s'éloigna. J'hésitai à aller voir Ted, si vraiment il voulait être seul. Mais encore une fois, ma curiosité gagna sur ma raison et mains, dans les poches, écharpes sur le nez, je sortis du château. A quelques dizaines de mètres de la pointe Nord du lac, je distinguai la silhouette de Teddy, agenouillé près d'une statut représentant un Poudlard en ruine. Tout le monde savait ce que représentait ce monument. Il rendait hommage à ceux qui avait défendus Poudlard lors de la seconde Guerre.

Je restai en retrait quelques mètres derrière Ted. Au bout d'un moment il se retourna et me vit. Il avait les traits crispés mais tenta un sourire. Je m'approchai et lui pris un bras. Nous regardâmes quelques minutes le monument. En parcourant la liste de nom inscrit, je lus le nom de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin parmi ceux des tombés à Poudlard.

« Je suis désolée, murmurai-je.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien. » Dit Tedd.

Il fit apparaître un bouquet de fleur immense du bout de sa baguette qu'il posa sous la statut. Puis il me regarda, me prit par la main et je le suivis vers le château.

« Rentre, il fait froid.  
- Mais ... et toi ?  
- J'ai pas envie de voir tout le monde, pour l'instant.  
- Je reste avec toi. »

Il s'assit sur une des marches qui menait au hall. Je m'assis à côté de lui, la marche était glacée.

« Je n'ai jamais connue mon père, » dis-je.

Ça m'était sorti tout seul. Je voulais juste qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Il me regarda et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Tu frissonnes, tu veux pas rentrer ? Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.  
- C'est comme tu veux. Je veux pas te laisser tout seul, dis-je.  
- J'vais pas me suicider, tu sais. »

Je souris et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	6. Chapitre 6

Une semaine était passée et je mangeais tranquillement, entourée de mes amis. Demain apparaissait le tout premier Poudlard'Mag et l'excitation était à son comble. Nous devions boucler l'édition le soir même mais il me manquait une chose. Je jetai des regards à la table des professeurs et après le dessert, quand je vis le professeur Thomas se lever, j'allai à sa rencontre sous le regard étonné de beaucoup d'élève.

« Professeur Thomas ! Excusez-moi professeur, je voudrais avoir le récapitulatif de tout ce qui est prévue à Poudlard.  
- Ah oui. Je te l'avais promis. Suis moi. »

Je longeai la table des professeurs et on emprunta une petit porte derrière qui menait à un grand couloir. Les côtés étaient composé de différents escaliers en colimaçon qui tournait sur eux même telle des spirales infinies. Au dessus de chaque escaliers étaient accrochées des pancartes '' Infirmerie'',''Tours d'astronomie'',''Couloir du deuxième étage'' ... Le directeur posa les pieds sur le troisième à gauche, marqué ''Bureau du directeur'' et je le suivis.

« Pourquoi vous me faites passer par là ?  
- Un bon détective doit avoir de bonne source, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je te demande juste de ne pas le publier dans ton journal, ce passage.  
- Le mot de passe de votre bureau m'aurait été plus utile, souris-je  
- Chaque chose en son temps. »

Je ne répondis pas, étonnée d'arriver, en haut de l'escalier, devant le bureau du professeur sans être passé par la gargouille. J'entrai à la suite du directeur dans son bureau. C'était un magnifique bureau avec une mezzanine tout autour qui montrait de grandes étagère pleine d'objets. La grande fenêtre de style gothique derrière le bureau était encore un des mystères de Poudlard : à chacune de mes visites, elle offrait une nouvelle vue. Je distinguais au loin Pré-au-Lard.

« Voilà, tu as tout ce que tu as à savoir la dessus. »

Il me tendit un papier, que je parcourais du regard. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Soirée à thème, réunions hebdomadaires des clubs, vacances, jours d'accès extérieurs ... tout semblait y être.

« Merci Monsieur.  
- De rien, Eve. Content de pouvoir t'aider. Si tu voulais bien partir, maintenant. J'ai pas mal de boulot.  
- Au revoir ..., dis-je en me tournant vers la sortie, vous n'avez pas un indice pour que je trouve votre mot de passe ? Tentai-je  
- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, tu le trouveras bien assez tôt, souri-t-il. Bonne soirée.  
- Bonne soirée. »

Je redescendis l'escalier en colimaçon et arrivée au septième étage, eu juste le temps de voir la porte de la Salle sur Demande se refermer. Beaucoup de personne connaissait cette pièce ? J'en doutais. Encore intriguée, j'entrai dans la salle du journal qui marchait à plein régime.

« Bon cette fois j'ai vraiment fini mon article sur Charmed (un groupe de musique à la mode chez les sorciers) ! S'écria Anna en soupirant de joie.  
- Moi il me manque juste une photo, tu me montres ce que tu as ? Demanda Nate.  
- euh ... Eve, j'hésite à mettre cette photo là, ou celle-ci. Tu préfères laquelle ?  
- euh ... laissez-moi respirer. Chaque chose en son temps, dis-je en reprenant la phrase du directeur. Installez vous qu'on fasse une réunion. »

Comme de bons élèves obéissant à leur professeur, mon équipe s'assit sur les tables.

« Alors Nate, il te manque quoi comme photo ?  
- Celle qui illustrera le mieux la victoire de Gryffondors.  
- Ok, je vais voir ce que j'aie. »

J'allai dans le placard qui nous servait de chambre noire et en ramenai les photos que j'avais prises la semaine précédente. Je les étalais sur une table.

« Voilà ce que j'ai ! Choisis ! »

Nate en élimina mais n'arriva pas à se décider entre celle où les Gryffondors atterrissaient sur le terrain ou celle où ils rentraient dans la salle commune, portés par les supporters. Alceste décida que celle sur le terrain était mieux. Je relue l'article en entiers puis celui d'Anna. Je décidai pour Alceste quelle photo était la meilleure.

Alceste était une petite Serdaigle blonde de quatrième année. Je ne la connaissais pas avant mais elle était venue toute timide, demander une place pour elle dans la rédaction. J'avais immédiatement accepté, n'ayant pas eu de volontaire jusqu'à présent.

Vers 20h30, j'avais fini de programmé l'imprimerie et on sortit tous de bonne humeur de la salle.

« Je suis pressée que les autres le lisent, dit Alceste avec une voix rêveuse.  
- On va faire fureur, c'est sûr !  
- euh ... il faut que j'aille quelque part alors je vous laisse ici. Bonne nuit, dis-je.  
- Attends, tu vas où ? Demanda Anna.  
- Quelque part, tu sais bien.  
- Ah oui ... ok, » dit-elle plus tristement.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors que Nate interrogeait Anna. Cette dernière avait tendance à vouloir qu'on se raconte tout en tant que meilleure amie, mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Alors certes, j'écoutai attentivement toute sa vie mais quand il s'agissait de moi, je ne lui en disait qu'un minimum. Je lui avait expliqué par exemple, que quelques fois, j'aimais me retrouver toute seule et c'était « le quelque part ».

Devant la tapisserie de Barnabas, je fis mes habituelles tours sur moi-même pourtant aucune porte n'apparut. Je réessayai plusieurs fois en vain.

« La salle ne peut pas se dédoubler, dit Barnabas.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ben il y a déjà quelqu'un dedans, et à moins que tu souhaite la même chose que cette personne, elle ne s'ouvrira pas.  
- Il y a déjà quelqu'un dedans ? M'exclamai-je, étonnée. Qui ?  
- Je ne connais pas tous les élèves de cette école.  
- Comme... »

Mais je n'eue pas le temps d'en demander d'avantage qu'une porte apparaissait derrière moi et en sorti ...

« Teddy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Celui-ci me regarda gêné et rangea précipitamment un livre dans son sac.

« Eve. Hum ... je suis venu voir un truc avec cette salle.  
- Ah bon ? quoi ?  
- Rien d'important. J'retourne à la salle commune et toi ?  
- euh ... non, j'voudrais recharger mon MP3.  
- Ah ... ok, dit-il dans l'incompréhension. Bonne nuit, alors. »

J'acquiesçai sans le quitter des yeux et il partit. Une fois qu'il eut passer le coin du couloir, je me tournai vers Barnabas.

« Barnabas, savez-vous ce qu'à demander à avoir ce garçon ?  
- Hum ... je sais plus, quelque chose de basique, pas du tout dans le même genre que toi. Ça fait une semaine qu'il demande la même chose à chaque fois qu'il vient.  
- Une semaine ? » Sursautai-je.

J'en fus tellement surprise que j'en oubliais d'aller recharger mon lecteur MP3 et remontai dans la salle commune. Ted venait donc souvent dans cette pièce depuis que je lui avait montré ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

En passant près du hall, je vis Nate, James et Fred, qui discutaient dans un coin. Je les rejoignis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandai-je.  
- Tiens, Hayes, toujours à fouiner.  
- Oui Potter. Alors qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?  
- Tu nous dis qui était ton rencart et on te dit tout, dit Nate avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Un rencart ? Oh non, je suis démasquée, ironisai-je. Non sérieusement, Une petite soirée bientôt ?  
- Qui est-ce qu'on vient de voir passer les gars ? Oh oui, c'était Ted ... tout seul ! Continua Nate  
- Haaaaa, oui. Je comprend mieux maintenant son air mystérieux, dit James.  
- Il se fait Eve ! Cria Fred.  
- Oh, j'suis encore là et en plus, vous êtes complètement à côté de la plaque, dis-je en rigolant. Bon aller j'vous laisse.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, va le border ! » Cria Nate en riant alors que je disparaissait dans un autre couloir.

Après Teddy, maintenant ces trois là qui préparaient surement au mauvais coup.

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, je fus heureuse de voir que devant chaque place figurait un exemplaire du Poudlard'Mag et que les élèves déjà installés, le lisaient tout en croquant dans leurs tartines. Certain le commentait avec un de leur amis. Suivie d'Anna, j'allai m'installer à la table des Gryffondors où Nate et Fred mangeait déjà.

« Pas mal, ce numéro, on a assuré, dit Nate, en montrant (comme par hasard) la page sport.  
- Regarde le tien ! » me dit Fred avec un sourire malicieux.

Mon journal avait l'air normal mais je vis un petit article bizarrement rose, dans la première colonne. J'appuyai dessus pour qu'il apparaisse (je m'étais inspiré des écran tactile moldu pour la présentation de mon journal) et là, une photo de James apparut. Il avait pris sa pause de crâneur et lançait des clins d'œil toutes les trois secondes. Sous sa photo était marqué :  
« Parce que la majorité, c'est la liberté !  
Venez la fêter avec moi  
Au Terrier, le 25 Octobre. »

J'envoyais un sourire à James qui venait vers nous. Il leva sa baguette et quand je regardai à nouveau l'article, une phrase était apparue entre parenthèse « t'inquiète pas, Ted sera là ». Furieuse je retournais le journal en lui lançant mon regard le plus noir, mais je savais que je rougissais.

« Alors vous serez là les filles ? Demanda James  
- Bien sûr, si Ted sera là, ironisai-je. Vous avez trafiqué mon journal ! M'énervai-je.  
- Oh, ça va la moldu ! Commença Fred. Ça va être trop bien, cette soirée ! Hein, Anna ?  
- Oh oui ! Pour une fois qu'on fera une fête en dehors de Poudlard ! Mais c'est quoi cette allusion à Ted ? Demanda Anna avec un petit sourire  
- Rien ! Dis-je au moment où Nate ouvrai la bouche.  
- Tiens, ben le voilà. » Dit James.

Je ne put m'empêcher de lancer un regard vers la porte qu'un Teddy aussi morbide que dernièrement passait. Il alla s'asseoir comme instinctivement à côté de Victoire, ouvrit le journal qui lui faisait face d'un air las et mangea. J'avais complètement oublié les allusions de mes amis et dévisageais Ted. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui donner cet air triste ?

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce qu'on disait ? Me parvint soudain la voix de Nate. Elle est complètement subjuguée par lui.  
- Pas du tout, dis-je en me retournant vivement vers mes amis. Mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est bizarre en ce moment ?  
- Si je trouve, il est beaucoup plus calme mais il dit que c'est le stress de la dernière année ! dit James sans quitter une Serdaigle des yeux. Bon, faut que j'aille distribuer mes autres invitations. »

Il se leva et alla, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, vers la table des Serdaigle. Je l'observai quelques secondes puis me détournai vers son faux-cousin.

« Aller, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Me dit Nate en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Allons en cours. »

Il m'emporta, et suivis de Fred et Anna qui flirtaient comme habituellement, nous montâmes jusqu'à la salle de divination. Je fis équipe avec Nate pour ce cours, et dût lui raconter mon rêve le plus récent.

« J'étais dans l'appart que j'avais cet été et il y avait Ethan et Alex qui préparaient à manger sauf que ils se servaient de baguettes magiques pour ça. Après on est sortit et je vous ai croisé dans la rue, dans une rue moldu et je vous ai dit « on se retrouve à Poudlard », vous avez fait comme-ci je devenais folle, et quand vous êtes partit, Alex et Ethan m'ont engueulé parce que j'avais parlé de Poudlard devant des moldus. Ensuite je devenais folle parce que j'étais avec vous tous sauf que je parlais de Poudlard avec vous, les moldus, et de truc moldu avec Ethan et Alex qui ne comprenais rien. Après y'avait un mec, qui m'a fait voler pour m'emmener dans un endroit où tout serait normal.  
-Waouh, tu fais de ces rêves ! Il était comment le mec ?  
- Musclé avec un visage lisse, les cheveux assez court, en pétard et il avait un sigle sur son torse ... jaune et bleu.  
- Ouais d'accord. Bon ba c'est simple, tu veux être à la fois moldu et sorciers, et dire ton secret à tout le monde. Et puis tu rêves de Superman, parce qu'il a des pouvoirs mais vit avec des moldu et qu'il comprend ce que tu ressens.  
- Hum ... intéressant mais ça me dit pas mon avenir, ça !  
- Ah ... oui ... tu me gâches tout mon effet là, je trouvais ça bien ce que j'aie dit.  
- Boude pas. Allez à toi de me raconter.  
- T'es sûr ? Ils sont un peu plus chaud, les miens. »

Je fis une grimace et il éclata de rire. Nous finîmes donc l'heure à se raconter nos vies. Je compris qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer avec Ophélie. Il m'interrogea sur Teddy et j'essayai de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir mais il ne sembla pas me croire. Je lui assurai que je m'inquiétais juste pour lui car il avait changé dernièrement et Nate me dit :

« Ben, rassures-toi en découvrant ce qui ne va pas sans qu'il ne te le dévoile. »

Cette phrase me resta en tête.

Au repas du soir, je participais à la quotidienne rigolade des trois compères tout en jetant des regards discret à Ted. Je fus une des seule à remarquer qu'il partit avant le dessert et tout seul. Je décidai de le suivre et, m'excusant d'un mal de ventre, sortis à mon tours de la Grande Salle. A peine passée les portes, je vis Teddy, en haut des marches prendre un couloir. Je le suivis le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était jamais facile à cause des pavés si polis de Poudlard.

Je ne fus qu'à peine étonnée de le suivre jusqu'au septième étage. Devant Barnabas, il dit distinctement ce qu'il voulait, et quelques tours plus tard disparu à travers la porte magique. Je me mis à la place à laquelle il était quelques secondes avant et récita exactement la même phrase :

« Une salle de potion. »

La porte apparu et je respirai profondément avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Au milieu de la pièce, Teddy remuait une petite marmite avec sa baguette, des tonnes de livres autour de lui. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il se redressa.

« Eve ? ... Qu'est-ce que ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- euh ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il déglutit difficilement. Je me précipitai vers lui, mais il ferma ses livres d'un coup de baguette. Je le regardai, mais cette fois, il avait un regard tout à fait différent, cette fois, il était furieux.

« Tu m'as suivis ? Tu m'as espionné ?  
- Je ... je m'inquiétais pour toi, dis-je plus très rassurée  
- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Non mais je rêve. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allai me suicider ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux. Dites de sa bouche et surtout à voix haute, c'est vrai que mes inquiétudes semblaient ridicule.

« Je suis désolée, je me suis fait des films. Je voulais tellement savoir ...  
- C'est pas grave, mais la prochaine fois, arrête les contes de Beedle le barde. »

Honteuse, je commençai à retourner vers la porte quand je me retournai vers Tedd qui était resté debout à me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda impatiemment Tedd.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?  
- Rien. Bon, si tu veux bien partir maintenant.  
- Hors de question, raconte. »

Il m'avait prise par le bras et faisait face à la porte pour m'encourager à partir mais je restai campée sur mes pieds. Après une seconde d'hésitation, je me décidai et d'un geste vif, me dégageait de l'emprise de Tedd et m'agenouillai près des livres. Teddy s'agenouilla aussi et soupira.

« T'es têtu. Bon je t'explique, mais tu te fâche pas et surtout, tu t'en mêles plus.  
- Ok.  
- En fait, j'ai vu que dans le programme d'étude de potion avancé, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une potion qui en quelques sortes vous emporte là où vous le voulez ... dans le temps je veux dire.  
- Tu veux dire que ... que tu fais une potion pour ...  
- Je veux voir qui a tué mes parents, je veux les soutenir dans leurs derniers moments ! » avoua Tedd rageusement.


	7. Chapitre 7

« Dans trois heures, on est en vacance, s'étendit Nate  
- Oui mais, Monsieur Cox, si vous ne voulez pas passer les vacances ici en retenue, taisez-vous et essayer encore une fois de changer votre grenouille en jet d'eau. » grogna Madame Weasley.

Nate souffla et se re-concentra sur la grenouille sonné qui lui faisait face. Il avait réussi à la transformé sa grenouille en une espèce de pate gluante et verdâtre comme beaucoup dans la classe dont Fred. Anna et James, à côté de moi, avaient réussis à en faire un jeu d'eau pur au bout de plusieurs tentative. Quant à moi, ma grenouille avait juste émis un hoquet douloureux. Je savais que je n'étais pas assez concentrée pour pouvoir mener à bien mes métamorphoses et les remarques moqueuses de James n'arrangeaient rien et il en jouait.

Je fus soulagée quand le cours s'acheva. Dans le couloir, une ambiance de liberté flottait. Il ne nous restait plus que deux heures de cours de soins aux créatures magiques et après ... vacances ! Cela faisait deux nuits que je ne dormais plus, trop excitée à l'idée d'une Alex et d'un Ethan qui me sauterai dessus à l'arrivée du train (fin du moins, de ma sortie de la voie 9 3/4).

Le cours fut assez long étant donné que nous travaillâmes qu'en théorie : en effet, la créature étudiée était le Moke, un espèce de lézard argentée mais qui pouvait rétrécir à volonté. Le professeur Buck avait donc perdu le sien dans son appartement du château.

Quand les deux heures furent passés, j'allai plus rapidement que de normal vers la salle commune. Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'ouvrai ma malle d'un coup de pied, et y jetai mes affaires moldus ou sorcières. Cinq minutes plus tard, je faisais le tours de la chambre pour trouver le moindre oublie. Je revérifiai que j'aie mes deux appareils photos, mon baladeur MP3, et surtout mon portable que j'avais caché en haut de l'armoire. Je mis le tout dans mon sac à dos, et fis léviter ma valise jusqu'à la salle commune. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la tour Gryffondor, quand on me retint par le bras.

« Hopopop, tu vas où comme ça ?  
- Teddy ... j'allai au septième étage récupérer quelques photos.  
- Il ne nous reste qu'un quart d'heure avant d'aller au diligence !  
- ça veut dire qu'il faut que je me dépêche !  
- ça veut dire que je viens avec toi.  
- Ok mais prend ta valise, on passera par un raccourcie. »

A pas rapide, nous allâmes côte à côte jusqu'au septième étage. Nous laissâmes nos valise sur le palier de la salle et entrâmes dans le placard aménagé qui était devenus une chambre noire. Sur les murs, les photos des quelques pellicules que j'avais déjà développée, bougeait dans tous les sens. Match de Quidditch, mes amis, banquet de début d'année ...

« Pourquoi tu n'exposes pas ces photos ? Elles sont géniales !  
- Merci, dis-je avec un sourire.  
- J'aime beaucoup celle-là, dit-il en montrant Lily Potter coiffée du Choixpeau  
- Moi aussi. Je t'en ferais une copie, mais je voudrais faire un album photo pour l'anniversaire de James, et je la mettrai dedans.  
- Bonne idée. Celle-là elle est géniale, » dit-il encore en montrant celle que je venais de détacher où Nate faisait une de ces figures avec son balai.

Je m'étais, en ce début d'année, appliquée à faire un portrait de chacun de mes amis. Nate faisait l'imbécile sur son balai, Anna volait telle une princesse, Alceste lisait sur l'herbe, le vent dans les cheveux et Fred riait aux éclats affalé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Je décrochai mes dernières photo et les enfonçait dans mon sac.

« On devrait y aller »

Je fermai la porte de la salle à clef après un regard à l'intérieur. Teddy me tendit un des premiers exemplaires de Poudlard'Mag qui était sorti la semaine précédente. Bien que je trouvais le journal peu riche, on ne m'en fit que de bonnes critiques (les mauvaises ne s'ébruitaient surement pas) et j'étais fière de moi. Thomas lui-même m'avait félicité. Il m'avait même accordé une interview pour le prochain numéro.

« Alors, pressée de revoir les moldus ? Demanda Teddy avec un sourire moqueur  
- Oui, à mort ... une expression moldu.  
- J'ai hâte de la soirée de James, au Terrier !

Je souris. James n'avait parlé que de ça, toute la semaine, et avait attisé notre impatience.

Je pris un petite porte qui cachait un des escaliers à colimaçon qui déboulaient sur le couloir derrière la Grande Salle. J'en avais parlé à Ted mais ne lui avait jamais montré.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il sortit de sa poche deux morceaux de miroir et m'en tendit un.

« euh ... tu veux que j'ai moi aussi sept ans de malheur ?  
- Non, rie-t-il. J'ai demandé à mon parrain si il connaissait un moyen de communiquer facilement. Il m'a donné ça. C'est un miroir à double-sens. Tu le garde sur toi, et quand tu veux m'appeler, tu n'as qu'à prononcer mon nom, je t'entendrai. Je ne sais pas où on peut s'en procurer d'autre, mais si tu le casses, tu peux donner les morceaux à tes amis. Ça revient au même.  
- Un portable sorciers quoi ! ... C'est génial, merci ... Je ne vais pas le casser, je suis supersticieuse.  
- Tu y crois vraiment  
- Je ne croyais pas vraiment à la magie et elle existe, alors qu'est-ce qui peut exister d'autre que j'ignore encore »

Nous traversions à présent la Grande Salle, complètement déserte et arrivâmes dans le hall où tous les élèves faisaient des allers-retours. En haut des marches, nous entendîmes Victoire appeler Ted de sa voix mélodieuse. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Bon et bien on se voit dans une semaine ! Passe de bonnes vacances ! »

Il se pencha et m'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Je rougis immédiatement et lui souris. Il se retourna et alla vers Victoire, sa valise derrière lui.

« Ah ben te voilà citrouillette, tu viens »

Nate qui arrivait derrière moi, sa valise volant à quelques centimètres du sol, me prit par l'épaule et m'entraina dehors. Il attrapa une des diligences qui passaient et me poussa à l'intérieur. J'entendis nos deux valises s'écraser sur le toit et bientôt trois autres. James entra après Nate puis Anna et Fred qui se tenait par la main. Il semblait enfin s'être mis ensemble. La calèche commença à s'ébranler et démarra. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous lâchait sur le quai. Nate, qui en ce moment se comportait comme un vrai gentleman, s'occupa de ma valise. Il me suivit et nous trouvâmes un compartiment vide. Anna et Fred arrivèrent bientôt et je ne pus m'en empêcher cette fois.

« Alors vous sortez ensemble ? Demandai-je avec un large sourire.  
- ben oui, tu vois, dit Anna en me retournant un sourire.  
- C'est pas trop tôt, murmura Nate. Mais bon Freddy, t'as pas intérêt que ma sœur se plaigne de toi !  
- Nate ! Occupe toi de ton chapeau, » s'exclama Anna en rougissant

Nate et moi éclatâmes de rire quand James arriva essoufflé.

« Désolé, j'ai réussi à échapper de peu aux filles qui veulent que je les invite. Cette histoire de bal me rend fou » dit-il avec un sourire fier.

A Poudlard, la tradition voulait que l'on vienne en couple au bal. Avant il n'y en avait qu'un par ans, pour noël, ce qui posait problème. Maintenant qu'il y en avait quatre, les rumeurs sur qui viendrai avec qui d'un bal à l'autre allaient bon train et étaient sujet de nombreux paris.

« Vous avez trouvé qui vous emmenez les mecs ? Demanda Nate.  
- ben moi, j'emmène Anna, répondit Fred avec un sourire  
- Moi, je ne sais pas encore, j'hésite entre deux, elles ont les vacances pour me convaincre. Dit James arrogant  
- Qui ? Demandai-je  
- Désolé, Eve, tu n'es pas dans le lot, rit-il. Des Serpentards. Fin pour tout vous dire, elles croient qu'elles ont une chance. Mais Lily m'a demandé de l'inviter pour qu'elle puisse y aller et être ''cool'', et je ne peux rien lui refuser, soupira-t-il. Et toi, Nate ? »

Il avoua qu'il avait invité Ophélie, ce qui n'étonna personne mais on sentit une pointe de passivité dans son ton. Je me demandais si Teddy allait m'inviter et je l'espérais profondément, car même si je faisais comme-ci je trouvais le concept ridicule, je rêvais au prince charmant, comme toute les filles. Mais mon songe fut vite cassé.

« Bon ba Hayes, il n'y a plus que toi à caser ? T'en es où avec Teddy ? Dit James  
- Oh arrêtez avec ça. Soupirai-je en bonne actrice.  
- Teddy y va avec Victoire de toute façon, comme toujours, dit Fred.  
- Moi je dis qu'il y a des chances pour que ça change cette année, dit Nate  
- En tout cas pour Halloween, ils y vont ensemble. Victoire ne parle que de ça. »

Je reçu la révélation comme une claque. On s'était beaucoup rapproché ces dernières semaines mais je m'étais trop vite fait des films. Victoire et Teddy ne se finirait pas en quelques années ... ça ne se finira sans doute jamais et je ne suis qu'une minable bataille dans le récit d'une guerre gagnée d'avance par Victoire.

Pour le moment, je tentai de faire comme-ci ça ne me touchait pas mais je ne fut pas sûre du résultat car Anna ajouta :

« Je suis sûre qu'elle a dut user avec difficulté de son charme sur lui pour l'avoir. »

Heureusement, Nate changea de sujet en me faisant un clin d'œil. Le trajet se déroula dans notre habituelle complicité. Anna et Fred se firent beaucoup charrier par Nate, James m'envoyait souvent des allusions à Ted. Quand j'aperçus Londres illuminé par la vitre du train, je me décidai à allumer mon portable. Celui sonna pas mal de fois, pour m'annoncer tous les messages que j'avais reçue depuis un moi. Mes amis sursautèrent souvent, sortant quelques fois leurs baguettes.

« C'est bon, c'est rien, arrêtez les chochottes. »

Le train commença à ralentir et quelques minutes plus tard, nous passâmes la barrière magique qui séparait notre quai de la gare moldu. Je jetai des regards partout autour de moi, à la recherche de mes amis. Quand je les vis, essayer de trouver mon train sur le tableau d'affichage, je me précipitai vers eux, et sautai dans leur bras. Alex ne me lâcha pas.

« Alex, laisse-la respirer, » dit Ethan.

Alex se redressa en riant et je sautai dans les bras d'Ethan. Il me souleva et me fit faire un tours. Ethan était un grand blond et la stature carrée et qui faisait deux têtes de plus que moi. Il avait 19 ans. Alex, elle, était rousse très frisée, grande et bien taillée, elle avait 17 ans.

« Oh la vache, t'as pas changé ! S'exclama Ethan.  
- ça ne fait que deux mois, heureusement que je n'aie pas changé ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? Ils étaient plus long cet été, remarquai-je.  
- Ben oui, l'été, le style surfeur ça va, mais là ça devenait vraiment trop long.  
- Oh tu nous as manqué ma poule ! Ce soir, on sort. On a plein de truc à se raconter !» s'excita Alex.

J'allai répliquer mais un toussotement se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai. Nate avait pris mon chariot à bagage et me l'avait ramené. Derrière lui mes amis sorciers nous regardaient, déconcertés.

« Wow, ils sont vraiment bizarre, me chuchota Alex à l'oreille en les regardant avec une grimace.  
- Oui, euh... ils sont un peu décaler sur la mode ? Dis-je  
- Décalé ... ça n'a jamais été à la mode ces trucs, rie Ethan  
- Bon, Ethan, Alex je vous présente James, Fred, Anna et Nate. Ils viennent de mon école. Et vous voici, Alex et Ethan.  
- Ah c'est vous, Ethan et Alex. Eve nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, me fit un clin d'œil Nate. Mais je me suis toujours posé une question, dit-il mystérieusement (je me mordais la lèvre). Vous vous êtes fait un plan à trois ou pas ?  
- Nate ! m'exclamai-je d'une même voix avec Anna alors que mes moldus d'amis éclataient de rire.  
- Quoi ? Eve, tu ne leur as pas raconté ? » dit Ethan.

Je donnais un coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Ethan alors que James et Fred me regardaient avec de grand yeux choqué, Anna avait une main sur la bouche et Nate me souriait avec un regard admiratif. Ils décidèrent de retrouver leurs familles mais je ne les laissais partir que quand ils m'assurèrent qu'ils ne croyaient pas Ethan. Quand ils eurent disparus, je me tournai vers mes amis moldus qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire.

« Bon, si on allait boire dans un pub, une bonne bière, ça me manque, dis-je.  
- Oui, allons-y. Il a l'air sympa celui qui nous a parlé. Dit Ethan.  
- Nate, oui il est adorable.  
- Et il est mignon en plus, ajouta Alex, avec un sourire coquin.  
- Les autres ont l'air plus bizarre.  
- D'ailleurs, est-ce que j'ai bien vu, que le noir, avait une chouette ?  
- Ah ... euh ... »

Je dus me débrouiller pour trouver une bonne explication et j'évitais ensuite complètement de reparler de mes amis sorciers.


	8. Chapitre 8

Il était 17 heure mais je n'avais aucune envie de quitter mes amis ... même si c'était pour retrouver mes autres amis.

« T'es obligé de partir ? Dit Alex avec une moue déçue.  
- Oui mais j'aimerai bien rester avec vous.  
- Ok, alors promet moi de mettre cette robe ! » Dit-elle en me montrant la robe que j'avais dans les mains.

Nous étions dans un magasin (moldu bien sûr) et nous venions d'essayer des robes.

« Mais je ne la prend pas, elle est trop chère.  
- Elle te va si bien. Bon, et bien moi je te la paye ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Je tentai de refuser, mais elle m'arracha la robe des mains et fit la queue à la caisse. Je rejoignis Ethan qui attendait patiemment devant le magasin.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé pour toi ? demandai-je.  
- Non, et toi ?  
- Si, Alex a absolument tenue à m'acheter une robe. Dis-je en soupirant.  
- Laisse-la, elle veut te chouchouter et elle a raison. Tu lui manques quand tu es dans ton école ... à moi aussi, d'ailleurs, murmura Ethan en me serrant contre lui.  
- Je peux pas vous laisser tout seul une minute, sourit Alex en revenant alors que Ethan déposait un baiser sur mon front. Tiens, et porte la ce soir, je suis sûre que tout les garçons vont craquer. » Dit-elle en me tendant le sac.

Je les serrai dans mes bras, les embrassais et les quittai pour prendre un métro. Quelques arrêts plus tard, je sortis de la bouche de métro et allai vers le Chaudron baveur. J'y retrouvai les jumeaux.

« Alors comment étaient tes vacances ? C'était bien ? Demanda Anna en me sautant dessus.  
- Oui, souriai-je  
- Alors tu sors avec Ethan ? Demanda Nate  
- Non !, m'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard sévère. Et vous alors ?  
- Tranquille. Dit le jumeaux  
- ça fait du bien de revoir sa famille, ajouta sa jumelle.  
- Bon allons-y, j'ai hâte de découvrir le terrier, depuis le temps, qu'ils nous en parle, les cocos, » dis-je.

Nous prîmes le chemin du magasin de farces et attrape des Weasleys, nous arrêtant de temps à autres devant des vitrines. Une fois à l'intérieur du magasin, qui commençait à se vider, nous allâmes au comptoir où un roux travaillait sur un morceau de parchemin.

« Excusez-nous, dit Nate. On est des amis de James.  
- Ah oui. Dit l'homme roux en levant les yeux. Bonjours, je suis Ron, son oncle. Venez, suivez-moi.  
- Vous n'êtes pas le mari du professeur Weasley ? Demandai-je  
- Si c'est ça. Elle doit être horrible comme prof non ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Vous n'imaginez pas, dit Nate en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Nate ! Dit Anna. Elle est très gentille. »

Nous avions suivis Ron dans l'arrière boutique puis après une porte, nous arrivâmes dans un salon. Il se mit devant la cheminée et attrapa un petit récipient.

« Vous savez-vous servir de la poudre de cheminette ? » Demanda-t-il.

Nate, Anna, et moi nous lançâmes un regard anxieux. Je n'avais jamais utilisé la poudre de cheminette même si j'en avais déjà entendu parler par les Potter ou les Weasley. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais d'une immense cheminée, les yeux plissée.

Je me trouvais dans une grande cuisine, qui semblait en fait faire toute le réez-de chaussé de la maison. Les poutres apparentes étaient décorées d'espèce de petite lumière qui bougeait et les immenses table de bois avaient été poussée contre les murs. Devant nous se tenait une femme assez ronde et avec des cheveux roux grisonnant, qui semblait faire de la cuisine tout en marmonnant.

« Quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter de faire une fête ici. Ah lala, les petits enfants je peux vraiment rien leur refuser.  
- Excusez moi, dis-je d'une voix aigue alors que Anna apparaissait derrière moi  
- Ah ... Vous m'avez faite peur ! Bonjours. Vous êtes des amis de James ? Il se prépare. Vous êtes en avances. Entrez, entrez. Continua-t-elle quand Nate apparut dans la cheminée. Jamie, des amis sont là ! Cria-t-elle en regardant en l'air.  
- C'est qui ? Demanda la voix de James.  
- euh ... C'est Nate ! J'suis avec Anna et Eve, cria celui-ci.  
- Fais-les monter mamy.  
- Oui, j'imagine que vous voulez vous préparez, dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur nos vêtements moldus. Alors les filles c'est au premier étage, vous trouverez Lily, Victoire, Roxanne, Rose et Molly. Toi, dit-elle en pointant Nate du doigt, c'est au deuxième. »

Elle reprit sa cuisine, et semblait complètement fatiguée. Je montai l'énorme escalier de bois avec mes amis.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions prête. Anna avait revêtit une robe de soirée sorcière (c'est-à-dire de couleur assez sombre et longue) et moi la courte robe bustier grise/argentée que Alex m'avait achetée. Roxanne et Molly, deux petites Weasley (donc rousses) encore trop jeune pour Poudlard me dévisageaient comme si je n'étais pas au bon endroit. Nous attendions toute Victoire qui essayait de faire quelques chose de plus potable avec la touffes de cheveux roux de Rose. Soudain on frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit.

« Bon, les nanas, vous êtes prêtes ? Les invités vont arriver. Dit James pendant que Fred entrait et allait embrasser Anna. Sympa la robe Eve ! Continua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre et en regardant mes jambes.  
- James ! Grondai-je en rougissant. Désolée. Je pensais pas qu'il fallait mettre une robe de soirée sorcière.  
- Pas grave, dit Nate. Ça te va bien.  
- Vous pouvez descendre, je finis juste de coiffer Rose, dit Victoire en soupirant devant la tâche.  
- Allez viens, » dit Nate en me tendant son bras.

Je le pris et notre petite troupe descendit, d'abord Anna et Fred, main dans la main, puis moi, Nate et James qui m'avait chacun tendu un bras. En bas, plusieurs adultes étaient arrivés et nous regardaient avec des sourires. Un homme brun avec des lunettes et une cicatrice sur le front vint vers nous avec une jolie femme rousse.

« Bon anniversaire Jamie, dirent-ils.  
- merci, les vieux, dit James avec un sourire malicieux ce qui fit éclater de rire ses parents. Je vous présente mes faux amis, dit-il avant de préciser à voix basse : ils sont à Gryffondors, des traitres, (encore une fois ses parents éclatèrent de rire). Voici Nate et Anna, ils sont jumeaux et nés de parents moldus et là c'est Eve  
- Le premier spécimen de sorcière-moldu du XXI siècle, ajouta Fred en riant.  
- Bonjour ... hum ... je suis désolée pour la tenue, dis-je en rougissant.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ta robe est très jolie. Me dit la femme.  
- Merci. Alors j'imagine que vous êtes le célèbre Harry Potter et la fabuleuse Ginny ? James ne nous parle que de vous.  
- Evite les truc du genre célèbre Harry Potter s'il te plait. Dit le nommé avec une grimace.  
- Je reprends les mots de James, hin Jamie ? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Ouais, bon j'vais aller dire bonjour à tout le monde. »

Dans l'heure qui suivit, beaucoup d'autres invités arrivèrent. Certains transplanaient comme les différents oncles et tantes de James (dont le professeur Weasley) ou encore Ted. D'autres, surtout les amis de Serpentards de James, arrivèrent comme nous, par poudre de cheminette. La salle fut bientôt pleine de monde. Fred s'occupa de mettre de la musique mais ce n'était pas très moderne. Moi qui avait été dans un club moldu quelques jours plus tôt fus dépaysé. Je discutai avec un peu tout le monde, restant quand même souvent avec les jumeaux.

« Salut, Eve. Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Ted.  
- Oui et toi ? Dis-je en sirotant mon verre de Bouillpunch (un punch avec des bulles permanentes).  
- Oui. Je pensais que tu m'appellerais mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Dit-il visiblement déçu.  
- Oh , euh ... je suis désolée, j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois mais j'voulais pas faire le premier pas, dis-je avec un sourire gênée.  
- Tu as bien bossé sur la seconde guerre ?  
- Je connais tout par cœur, » dis-je avec un sourire.

En effet sous ordre de Ted pour sa mission, j'avais lue plusieurs livres sur la seconde guerre qui n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi. Quelques minutes plus tard dans la soirée, un homme plus vieux vint vers moi. Il était assez maigre, d'un peu près ma taille et d'un roux qui perdait ses éclats.

« Toi tu es Eve ! Dit-il en versant du punch dans mon verre.  
- euh ... oui, comment le savez-vous ?  
- Je suis Arthur Weasley et combien de fois Freddy ou Jamie ou même Teddy m'ont parlé de toi !  
- C'est vrai ? Demandai-je avec un sourire.  
- Oui ... fin ils me parlent des autres aussi mais toi je te retiens. La fan de moldu. Je t'ai reconnue à ta robe.  
- Ah, oui, vous êtes leur grand-père fou des machines moldus. Ris-je. Vous avez raison, les moldus sont très intelligents !  
- Oui, par exemple, ils ont tous cette petite machine qu'ils collent à leur oreille, dit-il. A quoi ça sert ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard passionné.  
- C'est pour téléphoner, » dis-je en sortant mon portable de mon sac.

Je lui expliquai donc comment ça marchai en gros et il eu l'air très déçue quand sa femme vint le chercher pour faire des photos avec James. Nate s'approcha de moi et me tendit un verre de whisky pur feu/jus d'orange alors que je venais à peine de finir mon verre de punch.

« Dis donc toi ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vus draguer cette blonde tout à l'heure ? dis-je avec un regard faussement sévère.  
- Hey mais t'es pas ma meuf' ! dit-il en parlant volontairement moldu ce qui me fit rire. En plus toi, tu dragues plus vieux, dit-il en montrant du menton Mr Weasley.  
- Oui c'est sûr. Dis-je en riant. En tout cas, Fred a l'air aux anges. dis-je en le regardant danser une valse avec Anna.  
- Ouais, j'ai aussi envie de danser mais la musique n'est pas très bonne.  
- T'as raison, il faut qu'on arrange ça. Tu crois que la radio capte les ondes moldus.  
- ça m'étonnerai, dit-il en grimaçant. Ils n'écouteraient pas ça sinon.  
- J'ai une idée, viens. » Dis-je

Faisant mine de rien, je me dirigeais vers l'énorme transistor qui diffusait la musique et expliquai à Nate sa mission. Je sortis mon portable et le posai près de la vieille radio. Je fis signe à Nate et quand la chanson se termina, il éteignit la radio, pendant que je démarrai ma playlist de club sur mon portable. Je sortis ma baguette et lançai un sortilège d'amplification. Immédiatement, la musique résonna dans toute la pièce. Beaucoup se tournèrent vers nous et je rougis en haussant les épaules. Nate me prit la main et m'entraina vers le milieu de la pièce pour danser. Nous dansâmes comme le faisait les moldus en discothèques mais en essayant de garder certaines bonnes manières. J'avais décidé de commencer par une musique assez simple avec Don't Stop The Music de Rihanna. Ma tête commençait à me tourner et j'oubliai dans quelle situation j'étais pour me laisser aller à danser. J'eu bientôt assez chaud pour enlever le boléro qui allait avec ma robe. Nate me prenait par la taille pour danser, se frottant contre moi, ce qui sembla en choquer plus d'un.

« Tu vas en discothèque moldu toi ? Dis-je, euphorique.  
- Bien sûr, je reste pas coincé tout l'été chez moi. »

Anna sembla sur le point de mourir de honte, et vint prendre son frère par le poignet pour le faire arrêter de danser mais celui-ci l'attira et leur fis faire plusieurs tours sur eux-même en collé-sérré en éclatant de rire.

« Lâche-toi ! » M'exclamai-je.

Mais elle nous lâcha et repartit vers les autres. James lui par contre, après quelques moments d'incompréhension, vint vers nous en souriant malicieusement et finit par se mettre à danser comme nous.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors que la plupart des étudiants était venu se joindre à la danse et que les adultes et les enfants étaient partis, je décidai d'aller souffler un peu. Nate me fit signe d'aller dehors mais je montai les escaliers. Je redescendis quelques secondes plus tard avec un paquet de cigarette dans les mains. Je rejoignais Nate sur un banc dehors et il me tendit un verre de Vodglasse.

« Tu fumes ? S'exclama-t-il.  
- Oui mais juste en soirée. T'en veux une ?  
- Ba je tirerai sur la tienne.  
- Ok »

J'allumai ma cigarette et tout en riant euphoriquement, on sirotait nos verres.

« Quels coincés, moi je te le dis. T'as vu leurs têtes ? Riai-je  
- C'est clair, mais t'as de la bonne musique. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas ça au bal.  
- Oui. Si on leur faisait découvrir les joies de l'adolescence ?  
- Euh ... je te signale juste que je suis encore avec Ophélie.  
- Mais je te parles pas de ça. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne connaissent pas le jeu de la bouteille ou ''je n'ai jamais'' !  
- Ba ça c'est ...  
- Ah ba vous êtes là ! Merci d'avoir transformé ma fête en orgie moldu ! Dit James qui était sortis de la maison.  
- Oh ... Je suis désolée, dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
- Mais non, c'est mieux. Au moins, ça bouge. On se fait moins chier. Dit-il en riant.  
- Ah ba ça tombe bien, Eve proposai un petit jeu. »

Au bout de cinq minutes, plusieurs amis de James étaient dehors avec nous et nous formions une petite ronde sur l'herbe du jardin. Il y avait notamment Anna et Fred, Nate, James, Ted, Victoire, et les autres étaient des Serpentards.

« Bon les règles du jeu sont simples, dis-je alors que Nate remplissait d'alcool les verres devant chaque personne. Chacun notre tours, on dit un truc qu'on n'a jamais fait. Tous ceux qui l'ont fait doivent boire un peu. Ok ? Bon qui commence ?  
- Moi ! Dit James, hystérique. Je n'ai jamais ... lancé un sort à une fille. »

Peu levèrent leurs verres et burent. Au moins, ils avaient compris les règles. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Nate et nous pouffâmes de rire.

« Non, mais c'est nul ça ! Dit-il. Faut des truc plus ... plus ... bref. A moi ! Un basique, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. »

Les yeux de tous le sorciers doublèrent de volume et ils s'échangèrent un regard « ils sont sérieux ». Encore une fois peu s'enfoncèrent dans leur verre. Seul Ted et un Serpentard burent et je regardai Nate qui ne buvait pas.

« C'est pas vrai ? Demandai-je en souriant. T'as déjà couché !  
- euh ... Non, dit-il mi amusé, mi gêné.  
- Tu te fous de moi ? M'exclamai-je en perdant mon sourire.  
- Non.  
- Oh ba j'vais être la première bourrée alors. » Dis-je en buvant, rouge de honte.

Beaucoup me regardèrent avec de grands yeux choqués alors que de l'autre côté du cercle, Victoire interrogé du regard un Teddy gêné. Cela me rassura un peu.

« Attend ! S'exclama soudain Nate. Ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait toi ? Me demanda-t-il. Mais tu me l'as pas dit !  
- Nate ! Chuuut, dis-je en lançant un regard d'excuse aux autres. Tu voulais que je te le dise comment ? Et puis ça te regardes pas !  
- Ah mais c'était cette semaine, c'est pour ça ?  
- euh ... non.  
- Dis-moi que c'était pas à Poudlard ?  
- Non ! M'exclamai-je avec une grimace. C'était cet été. Bon a qui le tours ?  
- Cet été, avec Ethan ? Insista mon curieux d'ami.  
- Nate !, dis-je en même temps qu'Anna. Bon si on changeait de jeu.  
- Bonne idée, » dit Fred qui se retenait de rire mais avait l'air quand même choqué.

Je leur proposais de choisir entre action ou vérité et la bouteille et avant que je leur dise la différence, ils choisirent la bouteille, sûrement que ça paraissait moins risqué. Je leur expliquai les règles et beaucoup déglutirent.

« Qui tourne la bouteille ? Demandai-je mais personne n'intervint. Bon j'y vais alors. »

Je finis mon verre, tournai la bouteille, et celle-ci s'arrêta pour mon plus grand soulagement sur Nate qui me regardait d'un air boudeur. Je m'agenouilla dans le cercle et Nate se redressa. Je vis tous les regards braqués sur nous et qui semblait se dire « ils vont pas le faire, ils sont fous ! ». J'allai toucher les lèvres de Nate quand Anna s'exclama :

« Non, mais arrêtez. C'est bon, la blague a assez duré. Nate, tu sors avec Ophélie ! Et vous êtes meilleurs amis. »

Je soupirai et avançai un peu plus pour embrasser Nate.

« C'est qu'un jeu Anna, ça veut rien dire ! Dit Nate.  
- Bon à toi Anna.  
- Non, moi je joue plus. Dit-elle en sortant du cercle et en allant vers la maison. Et Fred si tu joues, tu iras au bal de Poudlard tout seul ! » Dit-elle furieusement.


	9. Chapitre 9

Quelque chose bougea sous moi et me réveilla. J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux et la lumière du jour m'aveugla. Petit à petit, plus je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, plus j'avais mal à la tête, plus je distinguais la pièce autour de moi. J'étais dans une des chambre du Terrier qui avait été assignée à James. Mais sur le lit à deux places, nous dormions à trois. J'étais allongée, serrée entre Nate et James qui avait passé un bras sous ma tête. Je cherchai comment j'étais arrivé jusqu'ici mais rien ne me revint. Je secouai Nate et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il m'adressa un sourire endormis.

« Hum … ça va ma poulette ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

- J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai faim et je sais plus comment je suis arrivé ici, sinon ça va.

- D'après ce que je me souviens, c'est Ted qui s'est occupé de toi. Tu étais complètement bourré et il t'a fait vomir, t'a brossé les dents et t'a couché avec nous.

- Quoi ? Oh non, la honte ! Grognai-je

- Tu peux le dire. Dit James, qui s'était réveillé. J'vais à la douche. »

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Je remarquai qu'il était en caleçon et que Nate et moi étions aussi en sous-vêtements et je rougis un peu plus encore en remontant les drap sur moi.

« A ba vous êtes enfin réveillé, dit Fred en entrant et en sautant sur le lit. Où est Jamie ?

- A la douche. Tu étais où toi ?

- J'ai dormi avec Anna. D'ailleurs, elle fait la gueule.

- Et bien, je vois que ça se réveille, dit à son tours Ted en entrant.

- Ted ? Oh … euh … tu es là. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Oui, j'ai dormi ici sur le matelas mais je me suis levé plus tôt. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- euh … Pas tout à fait. »

Une heure plus tard, quand Nate et moi fûmes passé sous la douche, nous attendions tous dans le salon que les grands-parents Weasley avait remis en état.

« Alors les jeunes, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

- Oui papy, merci beaucoup de nous avoir laissé la maison. Dit James

- De rien, Jamie.

- Vous pouvez parler plus doucement s'il vous plait, dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Alala, les jeunes, s'exclama Monsieur Weasley. Eve, aux prochaines vacances, tu pourras venir manger. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre comment marche le cinéma.

- Je vous y emmènerai alors. » Dis-je en souriant.

Nous prîmes chacun notre tours la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer à Poudlard. Je décidai d'aller me recoucher et le trio d'enfer qui était resté debout jusqu'à 6h du matin avec moi, fit de même.

A 17h, je me réveillai et descendis dans la Salle Commune alors que Anna commençait déjà à se préparer pour le bal. Je soupirai. J'aurai voulu y aller mais sans cavalier, je préférai rester dans ma chambre.

« Ah Eve, tu tombe bien. Bien dormis ? Dit Fred, en me sautant dessus.

- Comme un bébé. J'ai moins mal à la tête, souriai-je.

- Bon alors va te préparer pour le bal.

- Non mais j'ai pas de cavalier.

- Si, ton cavalier sera … Hugo ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je en me demandant si je n'avais pas encore des restes d'alcool dans le sang.

- Ben, James y va avec Lily mais elle ne veut pas être la seule première année. Alors tu y vas avec Hugo. Comme ça lui en plus il peut venir. Il faut que vous nous retrouviez dans le Hall à 19h30. A plus. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà partit. Je soupirai et remontai dans ma chambre pour annoncer la nouvelle à Anna. Celle-ci avait enfilé sa robe mais semblait paniquée devant sa boite de maquillage. J'enfilai moi-même une robe courte bleu nuit avec de petite étoile jaune, et me maquillai rapidement. Je proposai à Anna de la maquiller si elle s'occuper de ma touffe de cheveux.

Une heure plus tard, je lisais le magasine Sorcière'Hebdo de Layla sur mon lit en attendant Anna qui inspectait chaque centimètre carrée de son corps dans la glace.

« Oh la la, mes chaussures font vraiment tâches avec ma robe. Se plaignit-elle en regardant ses ballerines noires qu'elle ressortait pour chaque bal.

- Bon, viens là ! je vais t'arranger ça, » dis-je en ouvrant mon armoire en bas de laquelle étaient alignée toute mes paires de chaussures.

Je lui choisis des escarpins rouge pour aller avec ses lèvres. Elle refusa d'abord, n'ayant jamais marcher avec des talons puis accepta quand elle remit ses ballerines. Vers 19h, nous décidâmes enfin de descendre. Dans la Salle Commune, nous croisâmes plusieurs couples et les premiers années, qui les regardaient avec envie. Nate vint vers nous dans une magnifique robe de soirée _(sorcier_ et pour homme bien sûr). Il avait de petit yeux, ne semblait pas s'être coiffé, et avait les marques de drap sur la joue.

« Me dit pas que tu viens juste de te réveiller ! Hurla Anna.

- euh … si mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Ophélie va te tuer, ça ne se fait pas pour elle, la pauvre. »

J'éclatai de rire alors que Nate bailla et haussa les épaules. Il nous dit que Fred était déjà descendu et on décida de le rejoindre.

« Ah les filles, les filles, les filles. Si vous n'étiez ni ma sœur, ni ma meilleure amie, c'est sûre que c'est vous que j'emmènerai à tous les bals. T'es magnifique Anna …

- Faut que je sortes les mouchoirs ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui profite ! Non mais sérieusement, tu vas faire craquer tous les mecs comme ça … mais c'est pas pour ça que je veux que tu te roules des galoches avec Fred !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Et toi, Eve, ne t'inquiète pas, Teddy ne méritait pas de t'inviter. Hugo est plus de ton niveau, pouffa-t-il ce qui lui valut un cou de point sur l'épaule.

- Je suis contente d'y aller avec Hugo, il me fait craquer, » ironisai-je.

Nous arrivâmes dans le hall, où il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce que j'imaginais. Nous laissâmes Anna se jeter dans les bras de Fred et Nate et moi nous frayâmes un chemin parmi les élèves.

« J'vois Ophélie, là-bas.

- Ok vas-y, j'vais chercher Hugo. Bon courage.

- Merci, bonjours au minus, » dit-il en partant avec un sourire moqueur.

Seule au milieu de tout ce monde, je soupirais. Comment est-ce que j'allai trouver Hugo, qui était tout petit, dans cette foule ? Et forcément, mon regard tomba sur LE couple de la soirée : Victoire et Teddy. Je retins mon souffle et je regardai ailleurs quand je vis James me faire des signes au dessus des têtes. Je m'avançai vers lui et une fois les gens passés, je vis Lily et Hugo.

« Salut, vous êtes … élégants les garçons …, dis-je avec un sourire gentil.

- Oui c'est ma mère qui nous a acheté ça, dit Hugo en rougissant. Mais … j'ai l'air ridicule à côté de toi. Tu es … hum … comment dire … jolie.

- Merci.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Par contre, déjà que Hugo fait deux têtes de moins que toi … fin j'aime beaucoup tes chaussures mais elles sont un peu … haute ! Répliqua James.

- C'est moldu, dis-je en tirant la langue. Aller viens Hugo, » dis-je en le prenant par le bras.

Nous suivîmes la longue file de couples qui rentraient dans la grande salle. Je repérai mes amis devant et James et Lily se mirent derrière nous. La situation me fit rire. Une fois rentrés sous les regards amusés d'élèves, nous prîmes une des petites tables rondes.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est rentré, y'a plus qu'à bouger sur le dance-floor, m'exclamai-je en faisant des ronds avec ma tête.

- Le dance-floor ? S'interrogea James

- Ouais. La musique n'est pas moldu, c'est ça ? Bon ba, On a plus qu'à valser sur la piste de danse alors, dis-je en soupirant.

- On paraitra moins… bizarre si je danse avec Hugo et vous deux ensembles. Proposa Lily.

- On doit vraiment danser ? se plaignit Hugo.

- Moi, je ne sais pas valser, je sais juste … bouger. Dis-je

- Oui, on a vu ça hier. Bon, je conduirai, » dit James en me tendant la main.

Je la pris, et il m'entraina sur la piste de danse pour la deuxième chanson. Je regardai Nate et Ophélie qui avait posé sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci, l'air aux anges. Encore plus loin, Anna et Fred s'embrassaient tendrement en faisant du sur place. Enfin, Teddy et Victoire dansaient aussi dans une parfaite harmonie mais (et j'en fus contente) ne semblaient pas très proches.

« Tu vas rendre plein de filles jalouse, me dit James.

- Ah c'est pour ça que ces filles me regardent méchamment là-bas, dis-je

- Où ça ? Chercha James avant de me regarder avec un sourire. Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Oui … Tu danses très bien. Avouai-je

- Merci. Regarde Lily et Hugo. La pauvre doit avoir mal aux pieds, il danse très mal. Rit-il.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité une des filles qui espéraient que tu les inviterais ?

- J'aime pas faire, ce qu'on croit que je vais faire.

- Ouais, t'es compliqué quoi !

- Non, pas du tout. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait sans moi ?

- Soit, je serais venues toute seule, soit je serais restée là-haut …

- Toute seule aussi. Tu vois, heureusement pour toi que je n'ai pas invité ces filles. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi qui a une mission mais moi.

- Une mission ? Inviter les filles à danser?

- Oui, aussi … mais surtout, une mission secrète. Si on changeait de cavalier. »

Il me fit tourner jusqu'à Hugo et Lily et on s'échangea. Je pensai que James voulait juste avoir une bonne barre de rire, car si lui me faisait bien danser, Hugo et moi, c'était autre chose. Mais on prit ça à la rigolade et on finit par aller se rasseoir. Heureusement, une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe invité à jouer et qui devait remplacer l'orchestre du lycée arriva et donna une ambiance plus rock, et surtout plus rapide à la soirée.

« Aller, viens, commença Nate. Ma mère m'a apprit le rock quand j'étais petit, j'suis sûre que tu sais le danser.

- Oh … enfin de la vraie danse ! » m'exclamai-je

Il m'entraina sur la piste, et on dansa un rock endiablé et quelques minutes plus tard quand la chanson s'arrêta pour reprendre un slow, on se dirigea essoufflé, vers la table où nos amis s'étaient assis.

« C'est vrai que tu ''bouges'' bien, se moqua James.

- Je te l'avais dit, les boites ça me connait. M'exclamai-je en faisant la danse du robot ce qui me valut des regards interrogateurs. Par contre vous, non, soupirai-je.

- Tu viens danser ? » Intervint soudain la voix de Teddy derrière moi.

Je me retournais très lentement vers lui et fis tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas sourire de joie.

« euh … je viens de danser, j'ai un peu soif (mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ?)

- Je suis son cavalier, intervint James en s'interposant entre nous deux. Je vais lui chercher à boire le temps que vous dansiez, dit-il à Teddy.

- euh … techniquement, c'est Hugo mon cavalier (et j'en rajoute …)

- Si tu veux vraiment que ce soit lui qui aille te chercher à boire, alors je l'emmène. Allez danser ! » Dit-il en s'éloignant avec un sourire fière.

Teddy m'entraina sur la piste et mis ses mains sur ma taille. Je m'accrochai à son cou et regardais autour de moi. Aucune trace de Victoire.

« Tu es magnifique, cette coiffure te va bien. Me dit Teddy

- Merci, tu es beau aussi … comme toujours, murmurai-je.

- Merci, mais je triche un peu. Alors tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui, c'est un bon groupe, j'aime bien. Et James est amusant.

- Oui.

- Et toi ?

- J'm'ennuyais un peu sans toi.

- Ba tiens.

- C'est vrai, je t'assure. »

Je regardais en l'air. Malgré tout j'étais aux anges et je me retenais de ne pas l'embrasser. Mais mon élan fut coupé par un tourbillon d'argent orangé et Victoire nous fit signe en passant une main dans se cheveux. La chanson se terminait.

« Ah tu es là, Chouchou, s'exclama-t-elle en embrassant Teddy. Désolée, mais cette fille au bar ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que j'avais faites ma robe moi-même. Ça va Eve ?

- Oui. Euh … je vais rejoindre mes amis. A plus tard. »

Je lançai un regard à Teddy qui avait l'air gêné. Je m'éloignai mais au lieu de m'arrêter à la table, je continuai et allai m'asseoir sur l'herbe, appuyée contre le mur, dehors. Je respirai profondément. J'avais froid mais je m'en fichai. J'entendais des couples, des amis rirent dans le parc. Soudain une veste se posa sur mes épaules.

« Tu vas avoir froid, me dit Nate. Ça va pas, puce ?

- Non, pas trop, mais ça va aller.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup avec Ophélie.

- On va casser. Victoire et lui vont bientôt casser aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben ils ne s'aiment plus.

- Pourquoi toi et Ophélie ?

- ben on s'aime plus. »

On rit. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et le serrai contre moi. Anna arriva.

« Tiens, la sangsue a lâché prise, dit Nate.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Moi aussi j'veux un câlin. »

Elle nous sauta dessus et nous rigolâmes.

« Ah ba vous êtes là, dit Fred qui arrivait avec James.

- J'ai échoué dans ma mission, me dit James avec une grimace d'excuse

- Ben oui mais si tu ne me dis pas ce que c'est, j'peux rien te dire, soupirai-je

- Ben c'était de te caser avec Ted. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé ?

- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

- Ben hier tu l'as fait.

- Quoi ?»

Nate et James s'échangèrent un regard en souriant mais refusèrent de m'en dire d'avantage.

« Si on dormait là ? dit Nate.

- Hum … il fait trop froid, » grognai-je.

On décida d'un commun regard d'aller dormir dans la salle du journal. On passa discrètement dans nos dortoirs prendre nos couverture. Une fois là-bas, on se serra les uns auprès des autres. Je m'endormit sans n'entendre autre bruit qu'une espèce de sussions.

« Oh, non, Fred tu lâches ma sœur ! Grogna Nate.

- Ouais, faites ça quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux. » Ajouta James.


	10. Chapitre 10

Je me réveillai, le dos douloureux, les yeux piquants et les cheveux tirés. Je regardai autour de moi. James avait les yeux ouverts et Fred n'était plus là, par contre les jumeaux dormaient plus profondément que des hibernatus. Je secouai Nate qui avait entouré ses bras autour de moi. Il renifla et bougea la tête de façon très vulgaire qui enlevait tout son charme.

« Tu ne le réveilleras pas avec tes caresses, » dit Anna.

Je me retournai vers elle. Elle s'était assise et se frottait violemment les yeux.

« Où est Fred ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Partit chercher à manger. » répondit la voix de James.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nate émergeait enfin. On décida d'aller dans nos salle commune avant que beaucoup de monde soit réveillé et s'aperçoivent que nous avions « découché ». Les cheveux emmêlés, le maquillage coulant et les vêtements chiffonnés, on se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune. Mais nous avions dût sous-estimer l'heure. En effet, la salle commune était pleine d'élève.

« Quel heure il est exactement, Nate ? Demandai-je

- euh … en fait, il est … 11h45, grimaça Nate

- Mais tu as dit qu'il était 8h30, il y a 10 minutes ! » cria Anna.

On décida d'aller se changer en allant dans nos chambre le plus discrètement possible mais je déchantai vite quand je vis Teddy attendre devant l'escalier des filles. J'échangeai un regard avec Nate, respirai un bon coup et me dirigeai mine de rien vers l'escalier.

« Salut Eve, dit-il

- Salut Tedd, tu veux que j'aille chercher Victoire ? proposai-je

- Non en fait, c'est toi que j'attendais. Tu n'as pas dormi ici ?

- Euh … non mais si ça pouvait rester entre nous … si le professeur Weasley le découvre …

- Ok. Je voulais te parler, tu veux aller faire un tours.

- Euh … ba j'suis pas vraiment dans un très bon état. Tu m'attends un quart d'heure le temps que je prenne une douche et que je me change ?

- Ok … ben … je vais t'attendre là. »

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre et me précipitai dans la douche. Je savais que Teddy voulait juste me parler de notre projet mais le fait qu'il m'ait attendue me faisait plaisir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillée, je descendis. Ted s'était assis sur un fauteuil.

« Tu veux rester là ou bouger ? demandai-je

- Allons dans la Salle sur demande. Dit-il en allant vers la sortie. Je voulais te dire … hier soir, je voulais casser avec Victoire mais je n'ai pas trouver le bon moment.

- Ah … euh … d'accord, dis-je complètement perdue mais pour le moins contente.

- Oui et sinon, je voulais te prévenir, normalement dans une semaine, la potion spatio-temporêve devrait être prête. Elle est en train de bouillonner artificiellement comme c'est indiquer sur la recette.

- Cool, tu es toujours partant ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Plus que jamais. »

Nous arrivâmes devant la tapisserie de Barnabas et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte apparaissait. Nous entrâmes dans la salle de potion que l'on connaissait bien maintenant. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil pendant que Ted vérifiait la potion. Il me sourit et attrapa un des poufs pour venir face à moi. Il se pencha vers moi et me caressa tendrement la joue. Il blottit sa tête dans mon cou. Je passai mes mains dans son dos pour le caresser.

« Au fait … je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose de vendredi soir. Merci de m'avoir … de t'être occupé de moi … Et … est-ce que par hasard … je t'aurais embrasser ? Dis-je gênée.

- hum … oui, dit-il en se redressant et en me regardant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je en rougissant et fuyant son regard. Je pensais que James et Nate blaguaient.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je sais plus trop ce que je fais quand je suis bourrée … mais là j'aurai aimé m'en souvenir. Ce n'est surement pas un hasard si … »

Je m'interrompait pour me plonger dans ses yeux. Il me regardait toujours avec un sourire tendre. Je retins mon souffle et me penchai lentement vers lui jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. J'eus une seconde l'impression qu'il allait reculer mais je sentis ses mains passer dans mon dos et me serrer contre lui. Notre baiser dura longtemps et j'y mis un terme quand il eut fallu que je retrouve un peu d'air. Il me regarda en souriant.

« Je suis contente que tu acceptes que j'aille avec toi dans le passé, dis-je

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux y aller, dit-il charmeusement.

- Arrête, beau-parleur. Bon on ferai bien d'aller manger. »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et on parcourut main dans la main les quelques couloirs désert qui nous séparaient du Hall. Une fois arrivés, on se lâcha la main et le plus naturelle possible, rejoignit la grande Salle. A peine assis, que je désenchantais une nouvelle fois.

« Ah, Teddy, tu es là, chéri ! Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard le week-end prochain ! »

Elle embrassa langoureusement Teddy qui loucha et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire, malgré mon envie de les étrangler. Je me tournais vers mes amis.

« C'est le week-end prochain, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui !, s'exclama Anna en tapant dans ses mains hystériquement.

- Cool, il me faut des parchemins, vous m'y ferez penser. Où est Nate ?

- Il est en train de casser avec Ophélie, chuchota James en pointant du menton la table des Poufsouffle.

- Oh, …. »

Je fus interrompue par un hululement sonore. Une petite chouette s'était posée devant nous sur la table, elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois, nous regardant avec ses grands yeux, puis elle sembla s'affaisser, désespérée. James tendit le bras et pris l'enveloppe.

« C'est pour vous, Anna ! Dit-il.

- Pour moi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pratiquement jamais de courrier vu leur famille moldu : ils en avaient reçu un qui leur annonçait le mariage de leur cousin; une autre quand leur cousine avait accouché d'un petit garçon; et une quand leur père avait eu une promotion. Je pensais qu'Anna sauterait de joie mais elle regarda l'enveloppe avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle tendit enfin le bras et arracha le papier de l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit une lettre manuscrite. Elle l'a lue et soudain poussa un sanglot déchirant. Elle se leva, la tête dans les mains et sortit de la Grande Salle. On se jeta un regard bref et James se jeta sur la lettre. Après quelques secondes, il nous regarda en soupirant.

« Leur grand-mère est morte. »

Je déglutis. La journée avait bien commencé mais elle prenait un mauvais tournant. Je me levai pour retrouver Anna sans savoir comment je la consolerai. Je parcourais le premier couloir, regardant dans les salles. Je la trouvais dans la troisième. Je me contentais de mettre un bras autour de ses épaules.

« On a toujours pensé que c'est grâce à elle que nous sommes acceptés à Poudlard. Dit-elle dans un sanglot. Elle … elle était un peu folle … pour mes parents mais nous on croyait à tout ce … ce qu'elle racontait »

Elle pleura longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un bruit de verre cassé dans le couloir. Anna poussa un nouveau sanglot et souffla le prénom de son frère. Je me précipitai dans le couloir, laissant Anna figée.

Nate était dans le couloir et semblait avoir donner un coup de poing dans une vitre maintenant brisée. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur d'en face et continuait de donner de nombreux coups de poing de sa main ensanglantée sur les pierres rugueuses. James essayait de l'éloigner du mur mais on savait que Nate malgré sa petite stature, avait de la force. Fred lui, était entré dans la salle d'où je venais de sortir.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions réunit dans la salle du journal. Assis sur une chaise, Nate avait un énorme bandage à sa main droite. Il ne pleurait plus mais ses traits étaient très durs, le regard fixé sur ses baskets. À sa gauche, Anna, pleurant silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps, était assise sur les genoux de Fred qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle serrait dans ses mains, la main valide de son frère et la serrait tellement que ses tendons en étaient blancs. James était assis sur une petite table en face d'eux. Moi je m'étais assise sur une table derrière Nate et berçait doucement sa tête. On resta ainsi longtemps. J'avais pleurer un peu de voir mes amis ainsi mais je m'étais calmée.

« Vous ne voulez pas aller vous coucher ? Demandai-je

- Non, dit sèchement Nate.

- Ok, alors, vous voulez peut-être … tiens, j'vais aller chercher du chocolat ! Il faut que je marche un peu. Je reviens, d'accord ? » Dis-je avec le plus de joie possible.

Je parcourus quelques couloirs, traversais la salle commune et montai dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et respirai profondément. Je lâchai quelques sanglots. Je me repris du mieux que je puisses et m'enfonçai dans ma malle. J'en sortis un énorme pot de Nutella, mon aliment moldu préféré. Je pris des petites cuillères et redescendis. Je fus à peine arrivée en bas qu'une main m'attira. Je me retournais surprise et fis face à Teddy. Je souris tristement.

« ça va ? Demanda-t-il tendrement

- Oui … je crois … »

Mais les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même. Il mit une main dans mes cheveux et m'attira contre lui. Je me laissai aller à pleurer contre son torse alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Tu veux que je reste avec vous ? » demanda-t-il, compatissant.

Tous les Gryffondors, si ce n'est tout Poudlard, était déjà au courant de la nouvelle

« - J'aimerai bien mais … Victoire …

- Je viens juste pour vous épauler. Aller viens. »

Il mit une main dans mon dos et me suivis jusqu'à la salle du journal. Je séchai mes larmes, pris un sourire gentil et retournai vers mes amis. Teddy posa une main sur l'épaule de Nate puis s'assit. Je m'assis sur ses genoux. J'ouvris le pot de Nutella et y plantai les cuillères. Je me mis à manger dans la mienne.

« Hum … vous pouvez en prendre vous savez ! C'est une recette de chocolat moldu. C'est trop bon. Et ça détend. j'en prend toujours quand je suis déprimé. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère devait en acheter plusieurs pots par mois. J'en mangeais tous les matins, et à tout les gouter, en rentrant de l'école. Et le mercredi matin, c'était le meilleur, ma mère bossait alors je restais toute seule devant les dessins-animés en pyjama avec mon pot de Nutella et mes pains au lait. C'était le meilleur … je regrette ce temps là, » riais-je de nostalgie.

Je regardai mes camarades qui n'avaient toujours pas touché à la pate à tartiner. Fred me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle, James regardait le pot avec dégoût, Anna pleurait silencieusement, Nate secoua la tête et Teddy souriait tendrement.

« euh … désolée, je deviens bavarde quand je suis mal-à-l'aise, dis-je avant de replonger la cuillère de Nutella dans ma bouche

- Moi j'en veux bien, dit finalement Anna. Quand on était chez grand-mère, tu te souviens Nate, elle nous achetait toujours un pot. Elle détestai ça pourtant. C'était trop industriel, elle disait.

- Oui, » dit Nate toujours aussi sèchement.

Anna continua de nous parler de sa grand-mère, ce qui l'a fit pleurer et sourire à la fois.

« Mais en fait, je n'ai pas lu la lettre en entier, grogna soudain Nate

- euh … je l'ai récupérée, dit James en sortant un papier froissé de sa poche. Tiens. »

Nate l'a lue cette fois en entiers et je compris à ses quelques spasmes qu'il se retenait de ne pas pleurer. Je lui frottais le dos pour le réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit vers la fin ? Je ne l'ai pas lue en entière non plus, dit Anna

- Ils ont réussis à faire en sorte que l'enterrement soit repoussé à Samedi pour qu'on y soit. Dit Nate. Il faut qu'on aille voir Thomas pour s'arranger.

- Oh vous voulez que j'y aille ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas été voir Thomas et il faut que je lui parle de quelque chose … aïe ! »

Teddy venait de me pincer la hanche. Je me retournai vivement vers lui et il me regarda avec un regard appuyé.

« Quoi ?

- Tu veux lui dire quoi ? Chuchota-t-il

- Mais quelque chose, ça ne te regarde pas !

- j'espère que c'est pas …

- Non, » dis-je sèchement.

Je reportai mon attention sur mes amis.

« Tu voudrais bien y aller à notre place alors ? Demanda timidement Anna

- Bien sûr? Vous voulez que j'y aille tout de suite ?

- euh … eh ben comme tu veux …

- Ok, bon ba j'y vais, ça sera fait comme ça. Annonçai-je en me levant

- Opopop' j'viens avec toi, dit à son tours Teddy

- Quoi ? Non mais … j'ai pas besoin de toi, c'est juste à côté.

- Et alors ? il faut que je lui dise un truc aussi au dirlo !

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à lui dire au dirlo ? Demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- ça ne te regarde pas !

- Non, tu viens pas !

- Oh, vous êtes chiant ! Hurla soudain Nate en se levant. Vous êtes pire que des jeunes mariés ! Dégagez ! »

Il semblait si furieux que j'en eu l'élan coupé. Teddy dût faire tous les efforts mentaux du monde pour que ses joues restent de la même couleur. Je mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre mes esprits.

« Excuse-moi Nate. J'y vais. »

Teddy ne dut rien dire pour ne pas énerver d'avantage Nate mais il me suivit, quelques pas derrière moi. Une fois dans un couloir désert, il me rattrapa et enlaça ses doigts avec les miens. Je me déplaçais sur le côté pour le bousculer, il fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'on éclate de rire. Il mit son bras autour de mon épaule et m'embrassa le front. Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille.

« Le mot de passe ?

- On ne le sait pas, vieille gargouille, marmonnai-je.

- Je préviens le professeur que vous l'attendez. »

Je m'appuyai sur le mur à côté de la gargouille en soupirant. Teddy se mit à côté de moi. Au bout d'une minute, il me prit à nouveau la main et encore une minute plus tard, nous nous embrassions langoureusement. J'arrêtai notre baiser pour regarder des deux côtés du couloir. Je me mis soudain à glousser superficiellement (mais je m'arrêtai immédiatement).

« On est pas vraiment discret, avouai-je

- Personne ne passe jamais ici … mais t'as raison, dit-il en s'éloignant et en me regardant jusqu'à ce que je craque.

- Bon t'as raison, personne ne passe jamais ici, » dis-je en l'attirant vers moi.

Je l'embrassai tendrement quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge. Je tournai la tête alors que Teddy s'était déjà replacé à côté de moi. Devant nous, se trouvait une horde de professeurs. Les plus vieux se regardèrent choqués puis partirent. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le professeur Weasley (regard interrogateur), le professeur Londubat, le professeur Lovegood (regards étonnés) et le professeur Thomas ( regard amusé).

« euh … désolé, professeurs, balbutiai-je

- Ce n'est rien, les jeunes, dit Thomas

- Mais … euh … Tedd …, commença Weasley. Et Victoire ?

- euh … Oui … ben …

- ça ne nous regarde peut-être pas, Hermione. » Dit Londubat en la prenant par le bras pour l'entrainer à travers le couloir.

Elle commença à partir avec Londubat et Lovegood quand soudain Teddy la suivit en criant paniqué et gêné à la fois :

« Attend Tata, si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Victoire ! C'était un pari avec un pote, hin ? Rien de sérieux.»

Je me tournai, amusée, vers le directeur.

« Eve, ça faisait longtemps. Montons, veux-tu. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Eh, bien, je voulais avoir le programme pour le prochain moi mais je dois surtout vous parler d'autre chose, un peu plus pénible.

- Ah bon, de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Nathanaël et Annabelle … les jumeaux Cox, ils viennent de … perdre leur grand-mère et … ils auraient besoin de sortir de Poudlard le week-end prochain pour les funérails.

- Je vois, oui je suis au courant, une de nos vitres en a fait les frais … entre, nous en parlerons mieux ici. »


	11. Chapitre 11

« Aller ma belle, on est avec vous. »

Anna hocha la tête à ce que lui disait Fred. Enlacés devant la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau de Thomas, Anna et Nate cherchait les derniers encouragements de leur amis avant de se rendre à l'enterrement de leur grand-mère. Fred et Anna s'embrassèrent, James tapa amicalement le dos de Nate puis avec un regard de « bon cette fois, on doit y aller » Nate et Anna suivirent Thomas dans l'escalier. Il devait rentrer chez eux par Portoloin et passer le week-end avec leur famille.

Après quelques secondes immobile, nous décidâmes d'accompagner Fred à son entraînement de Quidditch.

Assise sur les plus hauts gradins, emmitouflée dans ma plus grosse veste, j'attendais que l'équipe sorte des vestiaires en regardant la buée s'échapper de ma bouche à chaque souffle et en écoutant mon baladeur MP3. Je n'entendis pas James arriver derrière moi et je le soupçonnai d'avoir fait des grimaces avant de me signaler sa présence. D'un geste instinctif de la main, mes écouteurs tombèrent et se balancèrent entre mes genoux. James les regardait avec méfiance et resta à un mètre de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il

- Un baladeur, c'est pour écouter de la musique partout, tu veux écouter ? » Demandai-je en lui tendant un écouteur.

Il le prit, le regarda sous tous les angles. Je pris le deuxième et l'enfonçai dans mon oreille pour lui montrer l'exemple.

« On a peur, Potter ?

- D'un truc moldu ? Jamais ! » Dit-il en enfonçant à son tours l'écouteur dans son oreille.

Il sursauta, respira profondément puis écouta plus attentivement. Je n'avais pas mis la musique la plus calme mais Runaway, un morceau de Linkin Park.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en fait ? Cria James au bout d'un moment.

- Ben … euh … j'viens prendre des photos, mais tu n'es pas obligé de crier, tu sais.

- Prendre des photos ? On me la fait pas à moi, Hayes, tu viens faire les yeux doux à Teddy !

- Non ! Et arrête de crier ! Criai-je à mon tours

- Mon cousin peut rien me cacher. » dit James en retirant l'écouteur.

Il me regarda avec un sourire alors que je me sentais rougir. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Teddy cette semaine, préférant rester continuellement avec Nate et Anna. Il m'avait juste attirer dans un coin pour m'embrasser brièvement entre deux cours. Je me demandais si vraiment Ted en avait parlé à quelqu'un et à James en particulier. Je doutais que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler à qui que ce soit alors qu'il sortait encore avec Victoire aux yeux de tout le monde. J'avais donc tenu ma langue même si j'avais voulu un certain nombre de fois en parler avec Anna. Heureusement, les circonstances du week-end précédent pour la famille Cox m'avaient empêché d'y penser.

Soudain, une petite équipe (Anna et Nate était absent) rentra sur le terrain. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et le capitaine, un grand brun aux traits durs qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur, lança les différentes balles en l'air et ordonna à son équipe de s'échauffer. Il fit voler son balai et vint voler un mètre devant nous.

« Hayes, désolée de te demander ça mais il nous manque des joueurs, tu veux pas en remplacer un ? Demanda-t-il

- euh … désolée, je suis très mauvaise sur un balai, je risque d'écourter votre entraînement en allant à l'infirmerie. Mais y'a Potter.

- Il est à Serpentard. Qu'il s'estime heureux que je le laisse regarder.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Jewis, » ironisa James.

Jewis partit avec un regard noir alors que je tentai mon regard le plus désolé possible. James éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es à Serpentard ?

- Parce que j'voulais. Sourit-il. C'est débile mais j'en avais marre que mon père me parle des Serpentards avec tant de rivalité.

- Ah … ok.

- Regarde, tout se passe bien entre Gryffondor et Serpentard maintenant, si on compte pas les têtes de troll comme Jewis. Et ça c'est grâce à bibi ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. James et sa prétention légendaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en fait ? J'imagine que c'est pas pour parler avec une refoulée ? demandai-je

- Pourquoi pas ? Non, sérieusement, je voulais discuter avec Fred à propos de la soirée de ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Une soirée, dans la forêt interdite, pour l'élite.

- L'élite ? Demandai-je avec un sourire amusé.

- Les plus cools de cinquième année.

- Et je suis cool, moi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu nous l'as prouvé à mon anniversaire. A Serpentards, ils t'appellent la déluré maintenant.

- J'le prend comme un compliment. Y'aura pas Teddy ?

- Il n'est pas en cinquième année, que je sache mais tu le retrouveras ton chéri.

- Ouais … mais … »

Un balai se posa quelques marches devant nous. C'était Teddy, les cheveux en pétard qui bizarrement viraient au bleu. Il nous sourit et s'assit de l'autre côté de moi. Discrètement il enlaça mes doigts dans ma poche.

« Dis-moi Teddy, quand t'es jaloux, tes cheveux deviennent bleu ? rit James

- Quoi ? Dit Teddy en regardant en l'air. Non quand je suis concentré sur quelque chose et que je ne suis plus en train de penser à mon physique assez longtemps, mes cheveux reprennent leurs couleurs d'origine … et normalement ils bouclent aussi.

- Narcisse ! Me moquai-je. Alors à l'origine t'as les cheveux bleus ?

- Ouais quand il était gamin, il trainait toujours avec sa touffe bleu et on se foutait toujours de lui.

- Dis donc James, ça ne t'est pas arrivé une fois de te retrouver avec les cheveux roses. » Dit Teddy par-dessus un coup de sifflet.

Il se leva alors que James souriait aux souvenirs évoqués. Teddy me caressa la joue puis remonta sur son balai.

« Fais en sorte que je ne sois pas jaloux Jamie, j'aurai peur à tes cheveux ! » cria-t-il avant de filer sur le terrain.

« Tu t'étais teint les cheveux en rose ? demandai-je

- mais non, c'est Teddy, encore une sorte de pouvoir, j'l'ai énervé et mes cheveux sont devenus rose. Si tu veux l'énerver appelle le Bleutouff'. J'avais vu ça dans une gare moldu et il n'a jamais été aussi peu joueur.

- Merci mais je tiens à mes cheveux … et en plus c'est Bluetooth ! »

Je continuais à me taper la discut' avec James jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement. Teddy et Fred se posèrent près de nous après s'être changé et les deux complices et cousins s'enfuirent.

« Fred t'attendra dans la salle commune à 20h et chut ! Tu pourrais ramener une bouteille aussi stp. » m'avait chuchoté James avant de partir.

Le stade était à présent vide et nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes à l'abris d'éventuels visiteurs dans les vestiaires. Je me blottis dans ses bras quand il sortit une petite fiole de son sac.

« La potion est prête, me dit Teddy avec un sourire

- ah … euh … cool, dis-je soudain angoissée

- ça va ? Tu n'es pas obligé, si t…

- Si, si, j'vais le faire, j'veux le faire ! »

Teddy prit ma tête et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je souris timidement mais mon cœur s'était mis à battre à toute vitesse. Pas par amour, non, mon cœur battait la chamade quand j'étais prêt de Teddy mais c'était aussi par stresse de se faire prendre. Là mon cœur battait à la fois par excitation de l'aventure qui m'attendait avec Teddy, par peur de ce qui nous attendrait une fois dans le passé et par appréhension.

« C'est pour quand ?

- Je sais pas, mais on ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout de suite ? Dit Teddy avec envie.

- Tout de suite … tu veux dire, cette nuit ? Euh … j'préfèrerais demain, histoire que je relise un peu ce que j'ai appris, non ?

- Ok, si tu veux. Demain, on passe l'aprèm' ensemble, pour se préparer, ok ma puce ?

- Oui, » dis-je avec une petite voix.

Je blottis ma tête, tel un chat, dans son cou et lui, chercha ma bouche. Je l'embrassai tendrement, baladant mes mains sur son torse alors qu'il me serrait de plus en plus contre lui.

On dut bientôt se quitter pour aller manger. Je passai l'après-midi dans ma chambre à relire les notes essentielles que j'avais prise sur la seconde Guerre alors que je voyais de nombreux élèves se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard par la fenêtre. Je profitais de la quasi-absence des élèves pour aller chercher une bouteille dans les cuisines. Après le diner, je pris une douche et me changeai. Je mis une robe en laine et des hautes bottes. Je mis mon épais manteaux et pris un plaid où j'enveloppais la bouteille de Vodklasse avant de mettre le tout dans mon sac. Au dernier moment, je décidai d'emmener aussi mon balladeur MP3 et des petites enceintes à piles (il manquait toujours de la musique dans les soirée sorcières). Je descendis discrètement dans la grande salle vers 20h. Fred lisait (ce qui sonnait faux) sur un fauteuil près des fenêtres. Je le rejoignis.

« Content que tu viennes. J'y croyais plus. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai que 5 minutes de retards, raillai-je.

- Bon allons-y, y'a pas mal de truc à préparer encore. »

Je le suivis mais pour mon plus grand malheur, je croisai Teddy et Victoire.

« Tiens, vous allez bien ? Demanda Victoire. Vous allez où ?

- A la volière, envoyer une lettre à Anna et Nate, » dit Fred en montrant un parchemin.

Il continua son chemin et je le rattrapai après avoir fait une grimace de gêne à Teddy.

« Tu avais déjà préparé ce mensonges, t'es doué ! Dis-je

- Merci, je savais qu'ils arrivaient, et ma cousine est curieuse comme pas deux »

Pas si curieuse que ça, pensai-je. Elle ne s'aperçoit même pas que Teddy traîne avec une autre fille.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall sans autre embuche. Avant de sortir, Fred se pencha sur le curieux parchemin qu'il tenait encore. Puis il releva la tête et me fit signe qu'on pouvait sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce bout de papier ?

- Rien rien »

Je n'en demandais pas plus … pour l'instant. On entra bientôt dans la forêt interdite, dans laquelle je n'étais jamais aller. Je tremblai de peur mais mis ça sur le compte du froid quand Fred me le demanda. Au bout de cinq minute à nous enfoncer de plus en plus dans la forêt, de plus en plus noires, sous mes claquements de dents de plus en plus violents, Fred prit sa baguette et dit son prénom en la passant devant lui. Soudain, l'immense arbre qui nous faisait face se coupa en deux verticalement et s'ouvrit.

J'en fus émerveillé. C'était la cabane de Peter Pan à Neverland, en vrai, le terrier d'Alice à Wonderland, et le palais de Nemo à Slumberland. Au milieu du tronc creux qui s'était écarté pour donner maintenant une clairière, James s'activait. Il accrochait des boules de lumières aux bouts des branches, installait des verres sur une énorme planche en bois. Fred rentra dans l'immense clairière que formait le tronc ouvert. James le ''Tcheka'' puis me regarda.

« Eve ! Alors comment tu trouves notre QG ?

- C'est … génial, j'adore sérieusement ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

- Oui, on va dire que oui. On a découvert cet arbre aménagé en ruine et on l'a restauré.»

J'hochai la tête et fis un pas pour rentrer quand soudain je fus projetée violemment en arrière pour aller m'écraser contre un arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Fred et James penchés sur moi, entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude.

« Eve, ça va ? Demanda Fred

- Oui … mais … ça va pas, vous ne pouviez pas me prévenir ! » Hurlai-je.

James me tendit un bras pour m'aider à me relever mais quand mes doigts se refermèrent sur lui, j'hurlai de plus belle.

« Mon poignet !

- T'as dut te le casser. Dit Fred en me relevant par la taille. Aller viens »

Il prit ma baguette, accrochée à ma ceinture, me demanda de dire mon prénom pendant qu'il la passait devant moi. Il m'incita ensuite à entrer dans le « QG ». De ma main valide, je tendis le bras pour m'assurer que le champ de force ne marchait plus et je pus passer sans encombre. Je m'assis sur la table de bois en regardant mon poignet, des larmes de douleur roulaient sur mes joues. Je repensais à cette semaine, où j'avais tant pleurer par rapport à habitude : d'abord la mort de la grand-mère des jumeaux, l'ambiance électrique que ça avait ramené, je n'avais put m'empêcher de pleurer un peu le soir, toute seule sous ma couette. De plus, au dernier de mes malheurs, l'annonce du cancer du poumon d'un de mes oncles, c'était Alex et Ethan qui m'avaient consolée. Ils me manquaient, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine mais ils me manquaient. Je repensais à Teddy, qui combattrait ses propres démons et dont j'avais le rôle de l'aider. J'angoissai soudain.

« C'est pas vrai, Teddy va me tuer ! » Hurlai-je soudain.

Fred et James qui s'était remis à leur occupation se tournèrent vers moi, intrigués puis au bout de quelques secondes ils rirent. Et voilà, je m'étais grillée toute seule, pourvue qu'il ne se pose pas trop de question. James vint vers moi, sécha mes larmes et banda mon poignet.

« Bon, tu veux nous aider à préparer ? Dit-il

- Oui, qu'est-ce que qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- Ben je sais pas, mettre les bouteilles sur la table ou …

- Où est-ce qu'on danse ? Demandai-je soudain

- Ben, on danse pas sans musique, et puis on s'assoit, on discute, on boit …énuméra-t-il avec un sourire.

- Mais on doit danser, c'est pas une soirée sinon ! »

Je me précipitais vers mon sac, oubliant ma main (mais pas longtemps) et en sorti les enceintes et le baladeur. Je les installai et mis à jouer ce que Ethan et Alex m'avait donné pendant les vacances. Cela sembla étonner les garçons qui finirent par hausser les épaules quand je me mis à danser en rangeant un peu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les invités au nombre d'une vingtaine étaient arrivés. Ils semblèrent étonnés de me voir, et beaucoup critiquèrent le fait qu'il y ait de la musique ou du moins de la musique moldu. Je pus donc voir qui faisait partie du cercle très prisé de la ''PWparty' ''. Il y en avait beaucoup que je connaissais de nom, la plupart de ma classe Gryffondors. Les autres venaient généralement de Serpentards et je reconnus les meilleurs amis de James. J'en repérais deux comme étant de Poufsouffle et une groupe de cinq de Serdaigle. Visiblement et connaissant James et Fred (que Nate avait surement dû aider), le choix des invités avait été minutieux : il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il y en ai un qui révèle leur cachette et aucun n'aurait voulu se retrouver avec des ringards. Je me demandais si vraiment je n'étais pas ringarde ou ce qui les avait fait changer d'avis jusqu'à me souvenir de mes révélations lors de l'anniversaire de James.


	12. Chapitre 12

La faible lumière qui filtrait à travers mes paupières me faisait vraiment trop mal à la tête. Je me tournai sur le ventre, enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller pour me retrouver dans le noir. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que j'étais réveillée mais j'avais envie de rester dans ces draps, pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Si je les ouvrai, ça voudrait dire que j'étais réveillée, que je devrai me lever et faire ma journée mais ça j'en avais pas envie.

L'immense creux de mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre avec un horrible grognement. Je grognai plus fort que lui mais fini par ouvrir les yeux et m'asseoir sur mon lit. La douleur de mon front devint si lancinante que je me massai profondément les tempes. Je m'aperçue que j'avais si faim que j'en avais mal au ventre. De mon autre main, je me massai le ventre.

« Aïe ! »

Je me mordais la lèvre. J'avais mal au poignet. Je me souvins alors de la soirée dans la forêt interdite et de la chute que j'avais faite. J'allai dans la salle de bain où je changeai mon bandage. Je me regardais dans la glace et me demandai comment j'étais revenue. Avec Fred et James, du moins jusqu'au Hall mais après … trou noir. Je pris une rapide douche, pensant au petit déjeuné qui m'attendait dans la grande salle. Mais à l'image d'un croissant, je retins un haut-le-cœur. Je mis ça sur le compte de la Vodklace mais cette fois couru au toilette. La soirée avait été sévère.

Yeux voilés, mal de crâne, affamée mais ballonnée, je descendis dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, il devait tous être au petit déjeuné. Je descendis donc à la Grande Salle. J'allai m'asseoir près des Weasley à la table Gryffondor, tentant désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains alors que mes camarades me dévisageaient.

« Dure soirée, on dirait, rie Hugo.

- Mange quelque chose, s'inquiéta Lily qui était en face de moi. Tu veux du poulet ?

- Non … merci, dis-je en retenant un haut le cœur. Du poulet ? Mais il est quelle heure ?

- Ben 12h30.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, m'écroulai-je sur la table. Vous avez de l'aspirine ?

- Hayes, ça va ton poignet ? Demanda James qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de Fred et Teddy.

- Ooh, grognai-je. Oui, non, fin ça va aller.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as au poignet ? Demanda Teddy

- Rien, » dis-je précipitamment.

Je regardais les autres manger, en grognant ce qui semblait installer une bonne humeur à notre table. En effet, Fred, James et d'autres riaient à chacune de mes phrases que je ne trouvais pas drôle du tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font pas de la soupe ? Les moldus, le lendemain de chaque soirée, ils mangent de la soupe, ou des nouilles. Y'a que ça de digérable. … C'est fou, je me suis lavé les dents trois fois, et ce bout de pain à goût de Whisky … pff, j'en ai marre … Au fait, Fred, comment je suis rentrée ?

- Ben, on t'as ramené ce matin, vers quatre heure. D'ailleurs t'es pas discrète, un enfer. Puis James est partit et je t'ai ramené dans la salle commune. Tu t'es endormis sur le canapé alors je t'ai fait lévité jusqu'à ta chambre. Après t'as dut te débrouiller.

- Ah, Ok, … merci. »

N'en pouvant plus de voir de la nourriture, je décidai de sortir de la Grande Salle et d'attendre dans le Hall. Je m'assis sur la rambarde de marbre de l'escalier quand Teddy sortit à son tours. Il jeta un bref regard dans la salle puis me rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fichu ? S'énerva-t-il

- Moi … Rien pourquoi ? Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Rien ? Rien ? S'énerva-t-il en me prenant mon poignet

- Aïe !

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? »

Il me prit le bras et remua mon poignet endoloris devant moi. Les larmes de douleur ne tardèrent pas à couler alors qu'il ne me lâchai pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle rage.

« Teddy ! Arrête tu me fais mal, gémis-je

- On peut pas garder la potion plus d'une semaine, et tu peux pas venir comme ça, hurla-t-il.

- Tu me fais mal ! » criai-je énervée en me dégageant.

Je sautai de la rambarde et couru à l'étage. Aveuglée par les larmes, je me perdis vite dans Poudlard que je croyais connaître par cœur. Je finis par m'enfermer dans une salle de classe. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir de pleurer et j'avais horriblement mal au poignet (j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'était retourné dans mon crâne à chacun de mes pas) et le ventre creux. Je m'assis sur le bord de la fenêtre et regardai le ciel gris. Combien de temps je suis restée ainsi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappa à la porte. Je retenais mon souffle. Je l'avais fermée à clef et avec un peu de chance, on croirait qu'elle était vide. Mais le loquet sauta dans un bruit sec, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je me mis debout, et pris ma baguette de la main gauche, ce qui n'était pas pratique. Soudain, Ted rentra. Il avait un visage plus calme mais je n'abaissais pas ma baguette. Il me regarda, déglutit.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il simplement.

Malgré moi, je lâchai un sanglot mais ne bougeai pas. Il sembla hésiter un peu puis s'élança vers moi. Quand il fut à ma hauteur, il me serra contre lui si rapidement que je baissai enfin ma baguette.

« J'voulais pas te faire mal, ou te faire peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis à bout de nerf, en ce moment, excuse-moi. »

On resta comme ça quelques minutes puis je l'embrassai pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

« Viens là, » dit-il en s'asseyant sur une table et en me tirant sur ses genoux.

Il prit tendrement mon poignet douloureux dans une de ses mains et pointa sa baguette dessus. Il prononça ''ferula'' et instantanément mon poignet fut serré dans une attelle.

« Je ne peux pas faire plus, il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

- Mais j'leur dirai quoi ?

- Tu dis que tu es tombée dans les escaliers ou un truc con comme ça.

- Hum …

- C'est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi dans cet état.

- Bon d'accord, j'irai à l'infirmerie. Cédai-je. Mais au fait, comment tu savais que j'étais ici ?

- Ah, ça c'est un mystère que je ne peux pas révéler

- Oh allez, s'il te plaiit, suppliai-je

- C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que je ne dois pas, j'ai promis à mes cousins de garder le secret … mais tu peux leur faire dire, ça ne serai pas de ma faute … » dit Teddy.

Ses cousins ? Ils en avaient des tas de cousins … mais je soupçonnais Fred en repensant à la veille et donc avec lui, James (ils étaient inséparables).

Je me décidai à aller à l'infirmerie. Arrivée, j'avais répété dans ma tête tout ce que je devais dire, l'infirmière m'accueillit avec un air méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je me suis fait mal au poignet

- Comment ?

- En tombant dans les escaliers.

- Bon venez ici, que je regarde. »

Je m'assis sur un lit. Elle me dit que c'était juste une foulure mais me félicita pour le reflex du sortilège de l'attelle. Elle me donna un médicament infect, me remis un bandage et me laissa après que j'aie rempli un papier.

« C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Avais-je demandé.

- Oui, on doit enregistrer la moindre visite au cas où. » avait dit sèchement l'infirmière.

Je sortis et retournai dans la salle commune. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil en attendant le retour des jumeaux. Ted m'y rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'assura que j'avais bien été à l'infirmerie. Il me chuchota de le suivre et il m'emmena dans un coin isolé de la salle. Il regarda autour de lui puis sortie la fiole de sa robe. Il me regarda profondément, ne pouvant avoir un air plus sérieux.

« Tu veux toujours le faire avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je ne réussis qu'à hocher imperceptiblement la tête. En vérité, je mourais de peur mais je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, je lui avais promis de ne pas le laisser traverser ça tout seul.

« Ok, alors je t'explique tout. On prend chacun, la moitié de la potion. Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai testé sur un rat et elle a marché. Ce soir, il faut qu'on aille se coucher en même temps et que sous notre oreiller, nous mettions un papier avec notre destination donc Salle Commune de Gryffondor à Poudlard le 1er Mai 1998 à 19h, je pense qu'il faut être assez précis. T'es sûre que ça ira ?

- Oui … oui. Promets-moi une chose, on reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

- Bien sûre ma puce, » dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser. D'habitude, je détestais les petit surnoms mais celui-là commençait à me plaire.

« Mais là-bas, ils vont nous voir ? Demandai-je d'un couinement

- Bien sûr, on sera en chair et en os.

- Mais tes parents …

- J'y ai pensé … mais je suis métamorphomage, ils n'avaient aucune idée de quelle tête je prendrai plus tard. Donc ça ira.

- Ok. Dis-je. … Bon buvons la potion alors … »

Teddy ouvrit la bouteille et fit apparaître deux verres qu'il remplit avec. La potion semblait épaisse, avec des nuances de couleur pastel et ressemblait à une pâte de bonbon industriellement moldu. Je respirai profondément et après un regard vers Teddy qui avait déjà tout avalé, je bus le verre d'un trait. Je plaquai une main devant ma bouche pour m'empêcher de tout recracher et avalai le tout qui passa comme une énorme boule dans ma gorge. Moi, qui m'attendait à du sucré, avais été trop surprise par le goût ordinairement salé mais extraordinairement amer.

« Mais c'est infecte, dis-je dans un haut-le-cœur et une grimace.

- Petite chochotte, tu t'attendais à du chocolat ? Sourie Teddy

- Presque ! Protestai-je

- Au fait, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans le livre, il faut absol…

- Eve ! »

Je sursautai et me tournai vers la personne qui venait d'hurler mon prénom mais fus aveuglée par une volumineuse chevelure noire.

« A … Anna ? Dis-je en apercevant son frère qui me faisait signe derrière elle. Vous êtes déjà rentré ? »

Anna s'arracha enfin de mes bras pour me dévisager. Elle paraissait inquiète et hystérique. Nate s'approcha pour me faire la bise.

« Tu vois Anna, elle va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que … ? Tentai-je

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » Dit précipitamment Anna en voyant mon verre qui disparue aussitôt.

Je me retournais vers Teddy qui avait pris un sourire gêné.

« Bon j'vais y aller, Eve. On se voit plus tard. Salut, Nate, Anna. »

Il disparut hors de la salle commune. Anna me regarda avec un regard soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Oh … euh … rien. Et vous, ça va ?

- Oh je suis si contente que tu aille bien, dit-elle en me reprenant dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur !

- Anna, tu me fais mal au poignet, dis-je avec une grimace alors qu'Anna me lâchait.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'alarma-t-elle

- Notre grand-mère nous a laissé une lettre avant de mourir où elle nous disait de faire attention à un ami qui était en grand danger. Soupira Nate. Anna av … »

Mais je n'écoutai pas la suite. S'ils soupçonnaient bien, la grand-mère des jumeaux aurait des dons de voyance. Les jumeaux avaient beau y croire qu'un petit peu, je pris l'aveu comme une gifle qui m'avertissais de la bêtise que j'allai commettre.

« Eve, répond ! Grondait maintenant Anna. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton poignet ?

- Oh … rien, une bêtise, une soirée qui a mal commencé, dis-je, mes pensées vaguant toujours sur ce que je venais de boire.

- Une soirée ? Demanda Anna en fronçant les sourcils

- Ah ba voilà, Anna, c'est surement de ça que grand-mère voulait parler. Dit précipitamment Nate, volant à mon secours. Bon ba dommage mais c'est trop tard.

J'espère que ça va quand même, dragonette, » me rajouta Nate en me prenant par les épaules.

On décida de descendre manger alors qu'Anna continuait ses questions, mais, cruellement, je les retournais vers eux en citant l'enterrement. Bien sûr, Anna tomba dans le panneau mais Nate me regarda avec un sourire pour me faire comprendre que, lui, avait compris.

« Alors Nate, c'est pas trop dur sans Ophélie ? Demanda Fred.

- Oh, non, ça va, dit-il d'un ton détaché

- Oui, parce que monsieur a déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre, lui dit sa sœur en tirant la langue

- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

- Comment as-tu put penser à des choses comme celles dont tu as pensé pendant l'enterrement de grand-mère ?

- De un, tu ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé et de deux … je suis sûr que grand-mère n'aurait pas été contre, au contraire ! » Dit Nate ce qui nous fit rire.

A la fin du repas, nous restâmes assez longtemps dans la Grande Salle qui commençait à devenir déserte, pour pouvoir rester avec James. Puis nous remontâmes dans la Salle Commune. En chemin, Nate me prit un peu à part.

« Tu sais, j'y crois pas trop à cette affaire de poignet, dit-il

- Oh oui, je ne suis pas non plus sûre que quelqu'un d'entre nous soit en grand danger, ajoutai-je

- Ah mais si, ça j'y crois. Ma grand-mère nous a plusieurs fois prouvée que ce qu'elle prévoyait se réalisait. C'est juste que je ne crois pas que ce soit ton poignet, le grand danger. J'ai dit ça pour calmer Anna tout à l'heure.

- Ah … ok

- J'voulais juste te dire, et je l'ai dit aussi à Fred et James… ne faites pas de bêtise, ne faites rien qui puissent vous mettre en danger, Anna ne le supporterait pas … et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Oh … oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention » dis-je le plus sincèrement possible.

Nate me sourit et nous entrâmes dans la salle commune. Teddy me fis signe et je pris calmement congé de mes amis en me plaignant de la fatigue. Je me couchais tout habillée, car je ne savais pas comment j'allai apparaître dans le passé, mais j'aurai préféré que ce ne soit pas en pyjama. Après avoir mis un petit papier où j'avais méticuleusement écrit « Salle Commune de Gryffondor à Poudlard, le 1er Mai 1998 à 19h », sous mon oreiller, je repris mon souffle et fermai les yeux.

Dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée encore ? Je trouvais ça extraordinairement romantique de pouvoir accompagner celui que j'aimais dans une épreuve dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Je me sentais plus proche de lui. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était la guerre, pas un repas de famille, me dis-je soudain. Le retour des jumeaux n'avaient fait que m'inquiéter. L'avertissement, la demande de Nate alors qu'eux venait de perdre dans le présent leur grand-mère m'avaient troublée. Ce pouvait-il que je cours un réel danger. Du pied du mur, il paraissait immense. Je me promis de faire bien attention à Teddy tout en faisant tout pour revenir intact. Je ne pouvais me permettre de faire souffrir mes amis ou ma famille.

Je mis du temps à m'endormir mais soudain me senti tourner et me matérialiser allongée sur un sol dur.


	13. Chapitre 13

Je mis du temps à m'endormir mais soudain me sentis tourner et me matérialiser allongée sur un sol dur. Je m'assis et regardai autour de moi. Ted venait de se lever à côté de moi. Aux aguets, il me tendit une main pour m'aider à me lever tout en regardant autour de lui.

« ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Oui merci. »

Je regardai autour de moi. La salle commune des Gryffondors en cette année 1998 était méconnaissable par rapport en 2016 : les meubles paraissaient beaucoup plus vieux et la plupart était cassé. Les quelques tapisseries représentant des griffons, en or et rouge et qui donnaient de la couleur et de la chaleur à la pièce étaient complètement brulées. Je me tournais vers Ted avec un regard anxieux mais celui-ci avait levée sa baguette. Je regardais en face de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda avec méfiance un garçon qui pointait sa baguette sur nous.

Je me rendis soudain compte que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la salle commune. Il y avait très peu de monde pour un soir à 19h et beaucoup s'étaient réfugiés dans des coins. Seul le garçon brun clair qui devait surement être en quatrième année était complètement visible au milieu de la pièce. Malgré le fait qu'il pointe sa baguette sur nous, prêt à attaquer, j'aurais voulu me précipiter vers lui pour le soigner. En effet, il avait un œil au beurre noir, une cicatrice encore rouge dans le cou, et un nez anormalement tordu.

« ça va, dit enfin Ted en baissant sa baguette. On ne vous veut aucun mal.

- Qui êtes vous ? Répéta-t-il.

- euh … je suis … James Cox, on est … envoyé par le ministère pour …

- Vous avez l'air trop jeune.

- Bon, écoute, dit Ted en perdant patience et en avançant avec vigueur vers le garçon.

- _Expéliarmus_ »

Il y eut un éclair et un choc résonna dans la pièce quand Ted rencontra le mur derrière lui. Je me précipitais pour l'aider à se relever. Il se frotta la tête avec une grimace. Je regardai le garçon, qui semblait à la fois effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire mais toujours sur ses gardes, sa baguette tendu devant lui.

« Bon écoute, on voudrait voir le pr… on voudrait voir Neville Londubat. C'est … Harry Potter qui nous envoie. » Dis-je avec un ton de panique.

Le garçon baissa sa baguette en nous dévisageant.

« Harry Potter ? Mais je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard. Dit-il.

- Oui … hum … on vient de Beauxbâtons en France. Dit Ted. On a rencontré Harry Potter et il nous a demandé de venir chercher quelque chose. C'est urgent. Alors peux-tu me rendre ma baguette et nous laisser partir. »

Au bout de cinq minutes d'hésitation, le jeune garçon nous rendit enfin la baguette de Ted et nous laissa emprunter le portrait (déchiré) de la Grosse Dame. Dans le couloir, Ted sortit quelque chose de sa poche et nous recouvrit avec.

« C'est une cape d'invibilité. Gardons-la sur nous pour l'instant, ok ?

- D'accord, dis-je avec un frisson. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?

- Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il me prit la main et le plus silencieusement possible, nous allâmes au septième étage comme le prévoyait nos plans.

« On va attendre ici que la porte s'ouvre. Ça va être plus prudent, chuchota Ted en s'asseyant contre le mur, en dessous de la miteuse tapisserie de Barnabas.

- Tu as peur ? Demandai-je en me serrant contre lui.

- Je sais pas. J'imagine que oui, un peu … je … je vais voir mourir mes parents.

- Tu sais qu'on ne pourra rien faire, Ted ? On ne peut pas changer le passé.

- Je sais …,dit-il tristement. Promets-moi une chose. Tu m'empêcheras d'intervenir ?

- … Je te le promets. Dis-je en l'embrassant. Promets-moi qu'on restera toujours ensemble. »

Il serra ma main un peu plus fort, et m'embrassa puis me regarda dans les yeux mais on fut interrompu par une porte qui s'ouvre. Sur le mur, en face de nous, la porte de la Salle sur Demande était apparu et deux personnes en sortirent. Je reconnus le professeur Lovegood qui n'avait pratiquement pas changé et Harry Potter, les traits plus jeunes. Ils s'enfuirent et disparurent au coin d'un couloir. A côté de moi, Ted se leva et me prit la main, pour que je fasse pareil. Il rajusta rapidement la cape et se précipita sur la poignée de la porte, en face de nous, qui commençait déjà à disparaître. Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible. Personnes ne sembla s'apercevoir du comportement plus que bizarre de la porte. Ted me serra un peu plus la main en m'emmenant dans un coin. Je restai quelques instants ébahit devant la salle, qui ressemblait à un immense nid de hamac qui montait jusqu'à très haut puis dévisageai les personnes qui discutaient au milieu de la pièce, dans un brouhaha de questions. Je reconnus les professeurs Londubat (bien amoché) et Weasley ainsi que le mari de cette dernière. Il y avait aussi le directeur Thomas. Plusieurs roux formés un bout du cercle, dont je reconnus le père de Fred (que j'avais croisé au Terrier) qui était accompagné de sa réplique exacte. J'eus un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'une de ces deux expressions malicieuses mourrait ce soir et leur tournait le dos en enfonçant ma tête sur le torse de Ted qui s'était mis à trembler violemment.

Durant les longues minutes qui suivirent, beaucoup de monde fit irruption dans la salle par le passage secret au dessus de la cheminée. La plupart devait être soit à la fin de leurs études, soit les avoir finit depuis longtemps. Je les regardai défiler quand soudain je sentis les ongles de Ted s'enfonçaient dans ma hanche. Je le regardai. Il regardait fixement un homme qui venait d'entrer. Il était assez âgé, et semblait complètement fatigué.

« C'est lui ! Murmura Ted en tremblant.

- Calme-toi ça va aller. » murmurai-je.

Ted ne quitta pas l'homme des yeux alors que celui-ci saluait le professeur Weasley et son mari avec un faible sourire. Ils se parlèrent mais de là où nous étions nous n'entendions rien derrière le brouhaha et Ted commença à aller vers lui à pas lent. Je le suivis en m'assurant que la cape nous couvrait parfaitement et qu'on ne s'approche pas trop.

« Professeur Lupin, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le professeur Weasley.

- Très bien, très bien … et vous les enfants ? »

Soudain Harry Potter et Lovegood entrèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Je forçai Ted à se plaquer contre le mur pour que personne ne nous touche. Harry Potter cria quelques infos par-dessus les discussions et la plupart partirent en hurlant comme les Troyens partant à la guerre contre les Spartes. J'aperçus Thomas et Lovegood partirent main dans la main, ce qui me donna un frisson. Il ne resta plus beaucoup de monde dans la pièce. La mère de James se disputait avec Mrs Weasley pour aller les aider quand il furent interrompus par un grand roux à lunette qui venait de tomber du passage secret. Seule une grande blonde (portrait craché de Victoire) cassa le silence pesant :

« Au fait … Comment va le petit Teddy ? »

Celui que je serrais près de moi sursauta et respira profondément en regardant son père sortir une photo de lui. Je restai figée, sentant mon cœur se serrer quand une larme coula sur sa joue. Je ne pus ensuite décrocher mon regard de Remus Lupin ne me rendant compte que la conversation était à nouveaux passée à la bande de rouquins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la Grande Salle avec tout ceux de la Salle sur Demande, et les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard de cette année 1998. Le professeur McGonagall que j'avais eu dans ses dernières années de professorat expliqua comment allait se passer l'évacuation du château pour les élèves. J'admirai son calme et sa détermination et regrettai soudain de ne pas lui avoir porté plus de respect. Ted lui n'avait pas quitté son père des yeux et m'avait suivie presque inconsciemment. Nous étions montés sur la table des Serpentards pour ne pas être bousculés et donc découverts.

« Ted, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose, murmurai-je

- Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre »

Je sursautai, plusieurs de mes battements de cœur passèrent leurs tours alors que la voix glaciale, aigue et tranchante résonnait dans toute la Salle et eut l'effet d'une bombe : Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient mis à crier et comme eux, je me mis à chercher tout autour de moi, paniquée.

« Calme-toi, calme-toi, » me murmura Ted alors que ses tremblements reprirent.

Sa voix me rassura et je me serrai contre lui. La voix reprit et je dû respirer profondément pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer.

« Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers … Livrez-moi Harry Potter et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne … »

Je n'entendais pas la suite me perdant entre le passé et le présent. Je me demandais si ... si Harry Potter s'était livré ce jour-là et qu'il était mort de cette guerre, si Voldemort avait survécu plus puissant que jamais, est-ce que j'aurais eu le bonheur de faire mes études à Poudlard ? Est-ce que le monde serait aussi coloré qu'il l'était dans mon présent ? Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Ted, Nate, Anna, Fred et encore moins James (qui ne serait jamais né). Est-ce que mes pouvoirs magiques auraient été détectés par les Mangemorts et qu'ils m'auraient tués comme ils auraient tué tous les sorciers d'origines moldus ? Une larme roula sur ma joue.

Soudainement, les élèves assis à la table des Serpentards, celle sur laquelle nous étions perché, se levèrent à l'unisson en faisant racler paresseusement leurs bancs. Ils sortirent de la salle, bientôt suivis par la plupart des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles et quelques Gryffondors. McGonagall dût faire le tours de la table pour renvoyer les plus jeunes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière d'être à Gryffondor, qui démontrait encore une fois le courage dont on pouvait faire preuve.

Je fus soudain attiré par Ted qui sauta de la table. Dans l'organisation qui régnait, personne ne remarqua qu'il venait d'apparaître. Je fus soudain prise d'une vague de panique. Que comptait faire Ted ? Et s'il courrait vers son père ? Mais il resta là à regarder dans le vide dans ma direction, une main légèrement tendu. Je compris une seconde plus tard, qu'il attendait simplement que je descende. Je lui pris la main à travers la cape d'invisibilité et il m'aida à descendre. Je regardais autour de moi et quand je fus sûre que tout le monde regardait ailleurs, je passais la cape sur lui.

« ça va ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui.

- Sortons de la salle, avant qu'ils sortent en trombe, on risque de se faire repérer. »

Je remarquai que ses traits étaient durs mais qu'il semblait plus rationnel. Je lui pris la main et en slalomant sportivement entre chaque personne, nous arrivâmes dans le hall qui était plus sinistre que jamais. Nous nous blottîmes derrière le grand escalier de marbre. Soudain, les bruits se firent plus forts et tous les combattants sortirent. Ils se séparèrent instinctivement en plusieurs groupes qui montèrent dans les étages ou sortirent dans le parc. Encore une fois, Ted m'entraîna et nous suivîmes un petit groupe à l'extérieur. En passant devant les torches de l'entrée, je reconnus le père de Ted qui menait les autres. Le groupe s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt, non loin du lac. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps avant de voir un éclair orange et blanc louper de peu un des combattants qui comme tous les autres se redressa en mode « méfiance ». En quelques secondes je me retrouvais derrière une énorme cible qui attirait et envoyait des éclairs de toutes les couleurs dont la plupart était vert. Je plissai les yeux pour apercevoir les Mangemorts qui se protégeaient des arbres. J'en repérai quelques uns mais ce qui m'effraya c'est qu'ils arboraient en dessous de leur masque à tête de mort, un sourire serein et sadique. Mon cœur loupa plusieurs battement quand un éclair rata de peu un grand homme mais l'éclaira assez. Il était grand brun, avec un nez extrêmement long. Il rit en regardant celui qui lui avait lancé un sort. Il sembla soudain lancer sa baguette et soudain un énorme flamme violette surgit et frappa l'élève en pleine poitrine. Il tomba, se plia en quatre, en tremblant. Lupin, se mit en un éclair devant lui et lança une flopée de sortilège. Je dus utiliser toute la force de ma volonté pour ne pas me précipiter vers le blessé et le mettre à l'abri. Mais Ted leva sa baguette et j'utilisais toute ma force pour lui faire baisser le bras.

« Non, Ted, il ne faut pas. Il ne faut surtout pas tu sais ! Arrête ! Murmurai-je entre mes dents.

- Mais je veux juste aider, » dit Ted semblant hypnotisé.

Je le pris par les épaules pour lui faire tourner le dos à l'atroce scène et il baissa sa baguette. Il s'adossa au tronc et respira profondément. Il me regarda horrifié et je me dis que ce ne serait pas sa première tentative dans la nuit. Pour la première fois, je ne trouvais rien qui puisse objecter que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Ted en me serrant contre lui.

Soudain un cri nous attira. Nous regardâmes sans trop nous avancer le groupe de combattant. Beaucoup était tombé mais quelques mangemorts aussi gisaient sur le sol. Près de Lupin, qui continuait de lancer des sorts alors qu'il avait une énorme entaille sur la jambe, une femme était arrivé et de dos à nous, lançait de nombreux sorts au mangemort brun. Ted sembla avoir le souffle coupé en voyant qu'elle avait une chevelure violette très terne qui semblait tourner au gris. Je compris que c'était sa mère.

Elle commençait visiblement à s'épuiser quand soudain elle joignit ses mains sur sa baguette et dans un effort surhumain, elle fit sortir un immense loup argenté de sa baguette. Il se précipita vers le mangemort, tête baissé en provoquant une faille derrière lui. Les yeux du mangemort sortirent de leurs orbites au moment où il tombait dans la faille. Cependant son dernier sort, un éclair vert (j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort), atteignit de plein fouet Lupin qui protégeait sa femme des sortilèges des deux autres mangemorts.

Encore une fois, mon cœur loupa plusieurs battement alors que Ted s'accrocha à l'arbre, fut pris de spasme, les larmes coulant sur se joues. Je le serrai dans mes bras, ne me retenant plus de pleurer et observant la scène. Le temps semblait s'être momentanément arrêté : les mangemorts et les combattants ne lancèrent plus de sorts pendant quelques secondes. Madame Lupin, elle s'était laissé tomber près de son mari, pleurant. Je comprenais qu'elle n'ait plus la force de se battre mais j'avais peur que les mangemorts en profitent. Il n'en restait plus que deux, cachés à demi par un arbres. Les trois combattants qui restaient s'étaient pétrifiés et cachés.

Comme si le temps passait au ralenti, je vis un des mangemorts relever sa baguette vers Tonks. Je poussai un petit cris aigue, quand il en jaillit un éclair vert. Je fermai les yeux et les ouvrai mais Madame Lupin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sauf peut-être qu'elle regardait sans comprendre le mangemort. Soudain, une silhouette apparut et se dirigea avec un rire dément vers les Lupins.

« Merci Yaxley, dit une voix de femme en passant devant le mangemort. Mais je vais m'en occuper maintenant si tu me permets. En famille, n'est-ce pas Nymphadora ? »

La femme apparut soudain dans un rayon de lune. Elle avait une énorme crinière noire, entourant des yeux noirs proéminents sur un visage maigre et cireux. Elle avait une expression sadique ou fanatique (ou peut-être les deux). Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du couple.

« Nymphadora. Toi et ce loup-garou ? Je dois dire que tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas ! Dit-elle dans un rire sonore (qui me fit frissonner). Aller, lève-toi ? Montre que n'est pas lâche à ce point ! » Cracha-t-elle (je sentis les poings de Ted se serrer)

La mère de Ted, encore secouée de spasmes, se leva avec difficulté et fit face au squelette démoniaque qui la défiait. Elle tendit sa baguette et jeta un stupéfixe mais son adversaire l'élimina en un rire. Elle lança un à nouveau un sort, mais elle était si faible que l'éclair disparu avant d'avoir touché sa cible. La femme mangemort se tordait de rire et lança à son tours plusieurs sorts : le premier fut un énorme fouet qui vint frapper à trois reprises la pauvre mère de Teddy qui s'écroula.

« Pleure ton monstre de mari, chère cousine, pendant que tu le peux encore » cria-t-elle avant de lancer un nouveau sort.

Cette fois la mère de Ted se figea alors qu'un anneau de lumière apparut autour de sa gorge. Elle tenta de le prendre avec des grimaces de douleurs et d'effort mais l'anneau ne semblait pas palpable. Les yeux plissés et brouillés de larme j'essayai de comprendre et quand Madame Lupin commença à suffoquer, je compris que l'anneau se refermait lentement sur sa gorge. Je levai les yeux vers la forêt mais il n'y avait plus traces de mangemort ni d'élève qui avaient dût s'enfuir de peur. Je me tournai vers Ted mais il courrait déjà vers ses parents, sans sa cape. Je le suivis rapidement. Il s'agenouilla près de sa mère et tenta d'enlever à son tours l'anneau de lumière puis utilisa toutes sortes de sort mais rien ne marchait.

« Ted … Teddy … arrête, tu ne peux rien faire ! Dis-je en sanglot en essayant de le tirer en arrière.

- Teddy ? Tu … tu es notre fils ? » Murmura la voix suffoquant de sa mère.

Je la regardai devenir de plus en plus bleu, puis regardait Teddy dont les cheveux devenait eux aussi de plus en plus bleu. J'eus un regard horrifié, balbutiai quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour nier les questionnements de la jeune femme. Cependant Teddy prit ses mains dans les siennes et hocha la tête de haut en bas en la regardant avec de grands yeux larmoyants. Je me dis avec douleur qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rendre son dernier souffle et que la meilleure chose qui lui arriverait serait de voir son fils.

« Tu … tu es heureux ? Tu as une bonne vie ? Demanda-t-elle en soufflant de plus en plus difficilement.

- Oui maman. Harry et Ginny se sont parfaitement occupé de moi. Tous les Weasley sont merveilleux. Il … il ne manque que vous à mon bonheur.

- Que … que fais-tu … là ?

- Je voulais vous aider, venir vous sauver, avoua celui-ci.

- Je vais mourir … mais … je serais avec ton père … nous veillerons sur toi … tu ne peux changer l'avenir … Teddy … Je … je … »

Elle s'effondra alors sur le corps de son mari avec un sourire paisible sur le visage. Je fermai les yeux en serrant mes mains sur les épaules de Ted. Celui-ci sembla figé pendant un long moment puis trembla et poussa un sanglot déchirant. Je ne tentai rien pour le calmer, essayant de faire partir cette peine que j'avais en moi. Soudain, il se leva, déterminé.

« Il faut que je la tue … cette … femme … ne mérite pas de vivre »

Et avant que je ne trouve le moyen de le retenir, il courrait vers la forêt. Je voulu le suivre mais me rendis compte que nous n'avions plus la cape d'invisibilité. Je tentai d'appeler Ted mais il ne m'écouta pas et disparu dans la forêt Interdites. Paniquée, j'hésitai un instant mais le souvenir de la folle me fit tellement peur que je cherchai la cape d'invisibilité, qui faisait me sentir en sécurité.


End file.
